Saved
by bearsammi2011
Summary: Lily and her sister are taken in by James' parents after a Death Eater attack. They go one to Hogwarts and become the marauders and marauderettes. Follow them through their Hogwarts years and until that fateful Halloween night.UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Deatheater Attack!

Chapter 1: Deatheater Alert!

It was the beginning of the summer when Lily and her best friend Rose were playing in the playground near their house. The playground was empty which was odd since they lived in a neghborhood where most of the houses had children in them. She had red ringlet curls and emerald eyes. Rose on the other hand had light brown wavy hair and dark grey eyes that were almost black. She had turned eleven on the same day as Lily. Rose had lived with the Evanses for as long as she could remember. They'd told her that her parents were killed while she was staying at their house when she was three.

"Rose?" Lily called. Rose was swinging not to far away from the merry-go-round Lily was on.

"Hmm?"

"Has it gotten darker around here?" Lily asked looking around again, making sure that she wasn't going crazy. Lily was starting to get scared. She didn't like the rain and it looked like it was going to be a thunderstorm.

Rose looked areound and sure enough dark clouds were beginning to roll in. "Sure looks like it Lils." Rose was starting to get scared too. She and Lily were as alike as they were different. Rose was terrified of thunderstorms.

"Let's -" Lily was cut short by a loud boom. They were swept off their feet by a giant gust of wind and thrown around as if in a tornado. They both landed on the deserted street.

Rose was immediately knocked out from hitting her head when landing from the gust of wind. Lily only ended up with a broken arm from landing. Lily sat up holding her broken arm in her right arm and looking for Rose to make sure she was okay. She saw the friend that was her sister to her left. Lily tried to stumble over to her to make sure Rose was still alive. She saw that Rose was just laying there and tried to wake her up.

"Rose?! Rose?! C'mon Rose, you gotta wake up. We need to go make sure that mom and dad are all right. Please wake up!" Lily was sobbing when she heard the voice behind her.

"Please wake up!" A man, or at least it sounded like a man, mimicked Lily.

Lily turned around and saw the man had a mask and a hooded cloak on. Lily knew that he would be able to catch her but she still tried. Lily got up again and tried to drag Rose with her. She bumped in to something and turned around. She saw that there were at least three other people in cloaks and masks. As she backed away she yelled, "Get away! Just stay away from me!" Lily was sobbing and trying to protect Rose from any more attacks. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this but she had to find a way.

"Don't worry little girl. We won't hurt you or your little friend here." The person who was speaking sounded like a woman and she'd had a nasty ring to her voice that Lily didn't like. Matter of fact it scared her to death. "Much." The same woman made that comment and made Lily's blood run cold. She didn't know what these masked people wanted with two little girls but she could tell it wasn't money. Lily looked around her to find a route of escape and saw that the four people had gathered in a loose circle around her and Rose. Lily saw that all the people in the circle had their hands in their pockets about to reach for what she guessed was a weapon. Lily closed her eyes and protected Rose from any attacks as best as she could. When the fist spell hit her, Lily could barely hear it but she did hear a few pops. Lily screamed as she was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Lily was able to protect Rose from the curse but couldn't help but twitch while holding onto her friend.

When the pain stopped and she was catching her breath, she heard one of the people around her yell, "Aurors!" She head more pops and fighting going on around her. She tried to pick up her head but she couldn't after what had just happened. She listened for a while the the fighting stopped and she heard foot steps coming towards her. She found enough energy and will to pick up her head and look at the person who was coming towards her. "Please don't hurt me. I promise I'll give you all the money I have, just don't hurt me or Rose." Lily started crying again when the man kept coming towards her. She buried her head in Rose's shirt and waited for the pain.

When Harold Potter saw the two little girls the four death eaters had gathered round he began walking over to see if they were still alive. He saw the red headed one try to make a move to get up but drop back down. He saw the little red headed one pick up her head and saw emerald fear and tear filled eyes. The voice she spoke in was raspy and pain filled. She said something about not hurting her and giving him all her money if he didn't hurt her or Rose. He realized that she was a muggle and didn't know what had just happened. He saw the red headed one start crying and bury her head in the shirt of the one he figured was Rose.

"Hey, now don't be afaid. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm one of the good guys." He crouched down in front of the little girl.

Lily looked up and saw that the man before her didn't have anything that could hurt her. She looked in his eyes and saw that he meant what he said. She was so afraid right now that she would have gone anywhere with him when she saw his eyes. She nodded and just sat there. She was still in pain from whatever the bad people had done to her, so she couldn't move very much. She was hoping that this man would bring her and Rose to a hospital soon. She didn't know how bad Rose was hurt and she knew that her wrist might be broken.

Harold saw her nod and saw that she was in pain. He knew he had to get her to trust him a little bit more so he talked to her for a few more minutes. "My name's Harold Potter. I know that you don't know what's going on but I want to help you. I need to know your name so that I might be able to find your parents." Harold knew that if they were in this playground then it was likely that their parents were in the town that blew up, but he didn't want to put her any more emotional pain.

"My name's Lily Evans and this is my sister Rose Evans. I think that Rose hit her head and she won't get up and it hurts everywhere. Those men did something and now it hurts everywhere." Lily was crying again because it still hurt to do anything. She was scared and at the moment alone. She was only eleven and she just had no idea what else to do but trust this man.

"Alright, Lily, we're gonna get you some help. We're gonna help your sister too. I need you to trust me enough to come with me to a hospital." Harold wanted to take the little girl in front of him and hug her until all her fears were gone but he knew that he had to get her to a hostpital first. He held out his hand to Lily and saw her hesitate before she took it. He picked her up in his arms and finally noticed just how small she was. She couldn't have weighed more than a seven or eight year old and she was just as small. He picked up Rose and saw that for sisters they were very different. Rose looked more like the ten year old she was. He held one in each arm. Since he was an auror he was pretty strong so he had no trouble picking up small girls. He called one of the aurors over and saw Lily cringe back into his chest to get as far away from the new person as possible. "Monty, I've got two muggle girls that lived in that town we just came from. They need to go to St. Mungo's. One of them has what could be a concussion and the other says that one of the deatheaters did something to her and it hurts all over. I have a feeling the cruciatus curse was used. I'm gonna go make sure she's alright, so if anyone asks where I am you tell them."

"Sure, Harold. You take care of them girls. We'll take care of this mess. I never thought deatheaters would stoop to torturing children but I guess I was wrong." Monty shook his head then went to help round up any stray deatheaters.

"Alright, Lily, I'm about to do something and it'll feel weird but it'll be over in a few moments. You don't have to worry about anything from now on." Harold saw Lily nod then held her closer and apparated to St. Mungo's.

Lily saw that Mr. Potter was right, she felt very weird. She couldn't breathe and she felt like she was going to pass out just when it stopped and she got her breath back. She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital of sorts. She had a feeling that it was going to be intresting staying here.


	2. Hostpitals and a new family

**Chapter 2**

Lily looked around her and held onto Mr. Potter's hand even tighter than before. All around her she could see people with what she guessed was diseases like she had never seen before. Some had yellow faces and purple spots. Some had boils all over their face that was oozing puss. She wrinkled her nose. She scooted closer to her rescuer afraid that she might catch whatever these people had. She followed Mr. Potter towards a desk with floating papers and a woman waving a stick at all the papers. She heard the woman start talking to Mr. Potter.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I'll get a healer for those girls you got there. Poor things." The woman gave a gentle smile at Lily and a concerned look at Rose. She could tell that the young child was unconscious and wasn't waking up for a while.

"Thanks Ann. These girls were attacked by deatheaters. I think one got hit by the cruciatus curse and the other was knocked out by the time we got there." Harold whispered so that he wouldn't scare Lily anymore than she already was. "I need to get them help before I tell either one the news. Listen Ann the town they lived at was the one that was attacked. I don't think that their parents survived."

Lily knew that she wasn't supposed to have heard what was said but she had and the thought of her parents being murdered shattered her heart. She held in the screams that wanted to come out but couldn't stop shaking. She was sobbing. Harold felt the little girl shaking and looked down. He realized that Lily must have heard him. He hugged her tighter to him and let her cry her eyes out in his shirt. He saw a healer he knew coming down the hall. She'd helped with his wife's birth and helped him when he got hurt on auror duty. She was short and plump and had a kind face. She was practically running down the hall.

"Harold what are you doing here? You don't seem to have any injuries." Then she noticed the two girls in his arms. One was unconscious and the other was sobbing into Harold's shirt. "I see. Well come on and let's get these girls checked over. You might have to leave while we check on them." Healer Marie's eyes widened when there was a yell.

"No! I don't want him to leave! I won't get checked!" Lily clung to Harold's shirt. She wouldn't let go of him. She was in a place she didn't know and she didn't want to leave the only person she trusted. The lady tried to take her from Harold's arms but Lily was like bur and couldn't be pried from Harold.

"It's fine, Healer Marie." Harold rubbed soothing circles into Lily's back. "Just let me come in. I don't want to upset Lily anymore today. I'm sure I won't cause any trouble." Harold smiled at Healer Marie and waved her on. He followed her to the room and got Lily to calm down. She was a brave girl from what he could tell. She was also, as far as he could tell, alone. He didn't know if she had any brothers or sisters other than the other girl he was carrying in his arms.

"Alright, we're going to use this room since it has a two beds and I'm sure that Lily doesn't want to be separated from her sister." Healer Marie opened the door to a room and let Harold walk in with the two young girls. "Put Rose on the first bed and I'll start checking over her. Put Lily on the second bed." Healer Marie immediately started checking over Rose's vital signs.

Lily saw the same thing she'd seen in that man's hand and yelped when the doctor pointed it at Rose. "That's what that man used to hurt me! She's gonna hurt rose with it! Please don't let her Mr. Potter!" Lily looked up into Harold's eyes.

"It's okay Lily. The people who used that on you were bad. Healer Marie is a good person. She's just checking over your sister to make sure nothing's wrong with her. She's trying to help her. You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you here." Harold stroked Lily's hair while he explained everything to her.

"Is Healer Marie like a doctor?"

Harold was lost for a second before he remembered that muggles called their healers doctors. "That's exactly what she is Lily. She's just a magical doctor. We call them healers. She's gonna help you get better quicker than you can say flying monkeys." He smiled when Lily giggled at his phrase.

"Do you carry one of those things too?" Lily looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes I do but I'm a good guy so I help people with my wand. That's what they're called." Harold pulled his out and waved it. He'd done a nonverbal spell and made a single red lily appear. He saw Lily's eyes go wide. He smiled and handed her the red flower.

"It's pretty and it's a lily just like me!" Lily reached for it with her left arm she winced and pulled her arm back cradling it with her right.

"What's the matter with your arm Lily?" Harold had seen her wince before she could grab the flower.

"It hurts really bad. I think it's broken." She sniffled and showed him the swelling and bruising.

"Alright well Healer Marie will be here to fix it in a minute. Here," He tucked the Lily behind her ear and smiled. Lily smiled back at him. He noticed how ragged and dirty she was. He waved his wand and made her look cleaner. Her clothes were sewn back together and her hair was a bit neater.

Lily looked down and her eyes widened when she saw that her clothes weren't torn and that she didn't have any dirt on her. "Whoa. Now that was cool!" She smiled slightly at him and blushed. Harold just laughed and ruffled her red hair.

Harold sat back and just watched Lily as she laid back and rested her head on the pillow. He saw her look worriedly at Rose and bite her lip. He watched as she sighed and looked like she deflated. She turned back to him and bit her lip again. "Lily do you want me to tell you who those people were and why they were trying to hurt you?" Harold saw the hesitation like Lily was going to ask him something different but she nodded her head. "Those people were what we called deatheaters," Harold went on to explain that the deatheaters had hurt her because she wasn't part of a wizarding family. He explained about magic and that sometimes there were bad people who would use them against other people just like with muggles. "Well Lily here comes Healer Marie. Do you want me to go away so that she can talk to you?" He immediately saw the panic in her eyes.

"Nuh-uh, Mr. Potter. I don't want to be here alone. I don't know anybody and I know you won't hurt me. I'm still scared." Lily pleaded with her eyes to make him stay. She didn't like the alone feeling.

"Alright Lily. I won't leave but I will have to in a little bit. I need to go tell my wife that I'm okay. You won't even know I'm gone. I promise you. I might even bring Melony back with me. I also have to make sure my son hasn't destroyed our house yet." Harold smiled thinking of his son and how he liked to play pranks on his mother.

"You have a son? How old is he?" Lily asked.

"He's about your age. He's ten but he's turning eleven in two weeks."

"I'm ten too, but I turn eleven on August fifth." (A/N: I got the ages wrong in the last chapter and I'm REALLY sorry about that!!Forgive me!!)

"Well hello, Ms. Lily. I see you look a little better but I heard that your arm hurts." Healer Marie smiled gently at Lily. "All I need you to do is lay back and be still for about fifteen minutes. She waved her wand over Lily's arm to see what was the matter and saw that it had broken into two very cleanly. She did all the other procedures she had to do. "Well it appears that your arm is broken but we can have that fixed real quick. Also you have a broken rib and a cracked one. Other than that you seem to be perfectly fine. Now since you are a muggle I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm giving you."

"Yes, ma'am." Lily watched as Healer Marie started making bottles appear out of nowhere. She listened carefully to what each potion was and did. She looked at Mr. Potter and then towards a window and saw that the sun was starting to go down. It was around six. When she was at the playground it had been around four or five o'clock. Her mother was letting them stay out late that day. She stopped the memory right there. She didn't want to remember the rest of that day. She took the potion that Hearler Marie gave her first and nearly gagged. It tasted horrible. She made a face and handed the small bottle back. She had to take to other potions and then was done. She looked and saw Mr. Potter still sitting near her. "Uhmm...Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Lily?" Harold had watched her take the potions bravely and not complain but he had seen the face she made for the first one.

"Do you think that me and Rose could come live with you?" Lily watched his face and saw the shock that had covered it and ploughed on. "I mean I have a sister but she was out of town with some friends of hers. She's probably being told that our parents are gone right now and she doesn't really like me and Rose. She's eighteen and she wouldn't want to keep us. She has a boyfriend and everything. She already has her own apartment. She told me it was to get away from me and Rose. She said we were pests and I just don't think she'd want to keep me and Rose." Lily ended her rambling there and she just looked at Harold. She didn't know what he was going to say but she really hoped it was yes. She hadn't talked with Rose on this one but she knew Rose would have asked the same thing in her position.

Harold hadn't expected this question. He didn't know that Lily would even think that far ahead. Sure he'd always wanted another kid but he wasn't going to risk Melony's life. He knew James got kind of lonely while he was at home and he had even asked why he didn't have a little brother or sister like all the other kids in the neighborhood. Harold hadn't thought of adopting though. "Lily I don't know but I'll talk to my wife and my son. I can't make this decision without their opinion." He was still in slight shock but had managed to get those words out.

"Okay, Mr. Potter. I'm going to go to sleep now." Lily yawned and lay back again. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Harold ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the sleeping girl. He saw that the Lily he'd given her was still behind her ear but a bit lopsided. He smiled at the sleeping Lily and realized that he wouldn't mind taking care of her. He had enough money to. He might as well ask Melony. He was pretty sure James was still up but he could have crashed for a nap that day. He rubbed a hand over Lily's and Rose's head before walking out. He ran into Healer Marie outside the girls' room. "Marie! I forgot to ask you how Rose Evans condition was."

"Well, Harold I'll tell you what I didn't say in front of Lily there. Rose has gone into a coma. She hit her head very hard on the street you found them on. Luckily there wasn't any bleeding. I think that she won't have any brain damage coming out of it but I can't be sure. I do know that she can hear everything going on around her. She has a very good chance of waking up and knowing everything that has happened since she went into the coma. I believe that she will be fine. The head and a broken arm is all that she has suffered from that attack. I hope that this is the last time we see children in here because of deatheater attacks but I have a feeling that it's only going to get worse." Marie sighed then walked away waving.

Harold Potter couldn't help but hope for the same thing. He didn't want to see anymore children hurt, injured, or killed in any more attacks but he also had a feeling that children were being trained to be future deatheaters. He walked over to the fireplace in the lobby of St. Mungo's and flooed home. He stumbled into his living room. He never could get the landing right. He followed the hallway into a bigger room. It was the library. He found Melony sitting in a chair reading one of her favorites. He walked behind her and hugged her. She jumped a little then turned in his arms to give him a welcome home kiss. He looked into her face and forgot for a minute about the day he'd had. Then it all came flooding back and he sighed.

Melony noticed her husband sigh and squeezed his arm. She knew that since deatheaters had started attacking Harold had been more and more stressed. She put the book she was holding down and made room on the big chair she was sitting in, patting the seat beside her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and gave a relieved sigh. Every day was another day that Harold might not come back to her and James. She never took a moment for granted. She saw that he was trying to figure out something and decided not to let him stew and simmer about it alone. "Harold why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Harold chuckled to himself. He really should have known that his Mel would know something was wrong. "Well, Mel, we had to go to a muggle town today." He sighed. "Deatheaters were attacking the town and had pretty much killed everyone there. Thankfully we were able to make the muggles who survived and all the others that this was just a muggle military accident. While we were searching for survivors we saw a small playground not to far from the town. You could just barely see black figures in the distance. I got about two or three other aurors to come with me and we apparated to the playground and ambushed them. There were four of them. They were all standing in a loose circle staring down at something. They were using the cruciatus curse and must have heard a pop from behind them because one shouted aurors and they scattered. Luckily we caught two of the four. I was helping restrain them when I heard crying and whimpering. I made sure the others had them and then started walking over to where the deatheaters had been standing in the circle. I never thought they would stoop that low but there were two little muggle girls right in the middle of where they had been standing." Harold shook his head and went on when he felt his wife take his hand in his own. "There was a red headed one and a light brown headed one. The brown one was unconscious and lying limp on the road. The red headed one was shielding her from whatever would come their way. I could see her try to get up but just fall back down. She heard me coming and just barely moved her head to look over my way. Merlin, Mel, she was only ten and looked about half that, but she was trying to protect her sister. She started saying that she'd give me whatever she had if just didn't hurt her or Rose. That would be the sister she was trying to keep safe. She thought I was a deatheater and she was scared for her life. I explained to her that I was a good person and that I wouldn't hurt her or Rose. She started to trust me so I took her to St. Mungo's along with the unconscious sister. She wouldn't let me leave when Marie was checking over her. I showed her that not all people use their wands to hurt people. I conjured up a red lily and tucked it behind her ear. Her name's Lily by the way. Just before I left she asked me the most shocking question I've ever heard come out of a ten year old's mouth."

Melony stared at her husband with wide eyes. She felt pity for those two little girls. "Harold what'd poor little Lily ask you?"

Harold looked up and grasped Melony's hands. "Mel, how would you feel about having two more kids in the house?" Harold didn't know when he'd decided that he wanted Lily and Rose to live with them if the parents were gone and the sister didn't want to care for them but he did.

Melony was in shock. She hadn't been expecting this. She'd always wanted more kids and a little girl but never would have thought of it after her healer told her that she could never have children again after James. She just didn't know what to think right now. She barely gathered her wits enough to ask, "Did L-Lily ask you that?"

"She did Mel. That ten year old girl asked me if she could stay with my family instead of her own sister. Mel she believes that her sister doesn't want her or her sister. You always wanted more kids and these are two little girls. Mel we cannot not help those two girls." Harold stared at his wife and prayed that she would say yes. He was almost sure she would once she got over the shock. Then they could ask James.

Melony looked at her husband and saw the excitement he had at just the thought of having two more kids around the house. She knew that those two girls would have him wrapped around their fingers the moment they moved in. She would also have a girl to take shopping for clothes and girly things. She loved her son but he was a boy. He often just walked around in his underwear unless she told him to put clothes on. She could just imagine having two girls around the house. James would be more like a big brother. They were after all a few weeks younger than him. She knew her son had always wanted a younger sibling and had been thinking about asking Harold if they could adopt. If these girls had no parents and the sister wouldn't keep them then she'd never forgive herself for not taking those two little girls in. If it turned out that they didn't have magic then she'd send them to the muggle school not far from here. "Well if those girls' parents are truly gone and their sister doesn't want them then I have to say that I would love to have them stay here. I don't think we should adopt them but we could be their guardians."

Harold grinned and kissed Mel on her cheeks and lips. "That's great Mel! I swear you are gonna love Lily. I can't tell about Rose though. Marie said that she has gone into a coma but she'll have a very good chance of coming out of it knowing everything that's been happening. I think that Lily might have a touch of magic in her. I don't know why but I just have that feeling. I guess we have to tell James now." Harold looked around for his prankster son. He hadn't heard him since he'd walked in.

"Yes we do. We need to ask him if he's okay with this. He needs to get up from his nap anyway. I swear that boy sleeps all day." Melony shook her head and smiled. She got up and walked up the stairs into James' room. It was a deep golden color with quidditch brooms, snitches, bludgers, and quaffles flying around. There were toys strewn across the room along with a few pieces of clothing and a couple of books. She walked up to the bed where James lay face down with one leg and arm dangling off the bed. Melony was sure that if he'd fallen off the bed that he would have just continued sleeping on the floor. She crouched next to his head and gently shook him awake. "James. You need to get up from your nap, honey. You're never going to go to sleep tonight if you sleep the day away. C'mon James, your dad and I want to ask you something very important." Melony laughed when James picked up his head and his glasses were lopsided. "Let's go sleepy head." She helped him up and walked him down the stairs, afraid that he'd trip and fall.

James walked into the library ahead of his mom and saw his dad. His face lit up and he ran over to his dad and hugged him. His dad's face had been grave when he left to go to work this morning. "Hey, Dad! Glad you're home. Mom tells me you guys wanted to ask me something important, so what is it?"

"Well, James your mom and I were wondering if you wanted a brother or sister." Harold watched his son's face and saw shock run across it.

"Is mom having a baby?" James was stunned into silence. His parents had always told him that he was their miracle and that it would hurt his mom to have another baby.  
"No, honey, I'm not." Melony laughed. "Your father is talking about being guardians to two muggle girls who lost their parents in a deatheater attack. They're pretty much orphans. We thought it would be a good idea. We just wanted to see how you felt about it."  
James thought about having two younger sisters to protect and have fun with. "Are they my age?"

"Yes but their birthday is after yours." Harold answered and could see the wheels turning in James' mind. He knew his son was gone on the idea of having sisters around the house. He could just see James and those two little girls running around together.

James just sat there. He knew that muggles didn't know anything about magic unless you told them, but if his dad was wanting to bring those two girls home then he'd have told them about it all already. If they knew about magic then they might go to Hogwarts too. "When do I get to meet them?" James said and made Melony and Harold laugh.

Harold ruffled his son's hair. "Well both of them are resting right now. I do have to warn you though, Rose is in a coma. We don't know when she'll come out of it but according to Healer Marie she can hear and remember everything around her. It's like she's there but she can't move or talk. She's going to wake up we just don't know when." Harold explain to James.

"Cool. What's for supper?"


	3. Chess, Shopping, and Family Moments

Chapter 3

When Lily woke up the next morning, she felt disoriented and she panicked. She'd had a dream of being attacked in the playground and woke up thinking that it was still going on. She screamed when arms came around her. "Let me go! Don't hurt me!" She thrashed around until she heard a soothing voice. It was a woman's voice but unlike the one in her dream it wasn't frightening, it was soft and gentle.

"Hush now; it was only a dream, honey. You don't have to be scared you're safe." Melony had heard Lily start whimpering and thrashing around. She felt so bad for the little girl. She'd seen the panic on Lily's face when she'd wrapped Lily in her arms. Now the little girl was just laying there in her arms. She stroked Lily's hair and murmured soothing words. She pulled back and saw that Lily was a bit confused as to who she was. Melony smiled and kissed Lily on the top of her head.

"I don't want to be rude but who are you?" Lily looked at the redheaded woman. The woman had hazel eyes and they were full of concern. Lily was calmed down and confused. Lily saw the woman smile.

"My name is Melony. I'm Harold's wife." Melony saw Lily's eyes widen and saw the blush that spread across the girl's face. "Harold talked to me after you fell asleep yesterday. He told me you asked him if you could stay with his family. I understand that you don't think your sister is going to want to take care of you or Rose. If that's still the case then we'd love for both of you to stay at our house when you're able to." Melony smiled tenderly at Lily and brushed a stray curl behind Lily's ear. She saw tears well up in the emerald eyes and be forced back. She could also tell that Lily's face was covered in freckles now that the blush was gone. Lily would grow up to be beautiful. She could also see how tiny Lily was.

"You mean it?" Lily asked. When Melony nodded, Lily's face broke out in a smile. She jumped up and hugged Melony. "Thank you! Thank you so, so much!" Lily pulled away with a smile. She wiped the few tears that had escaped when the door to the room opened again.

James walked in talking over some of the candy he got. "Mom, I got some candy and-," James stopped talking and blushed when he realized that the girl who had been sleeping a little while ago was up and watching him. He swallowed the candy and blushed a deeper red.

Lily giggled when she saw that James was blushing at her. "I'm Lily." She waved slightly from her bed. She was guessing at who this boy was. She figured since he'd called Melony mom he was James.

James shuffled his feet a little. "I'm James. Are you the one my dad got away from the deatheaters?" James watched as Lily nodded her head. "Wicked!" James walked over and hopped onto the opposite end of where Lily and his mom were sitting. "Hey do you know how to play chess?"

"Mhmm, what's your favorite color?" Lily asked. She figured if she was going to live with James she might as well get to know him better.

"Gold and blue, what's yours?"

"Silver and blue." Lily smiled brightly when she realized they had one favorite color that was the same. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Play pranks, play exploding snap, and I guess read." James looked a little sheepish when he mentioned reading as something he liked to do for fun. Then he looked at Lily and saw how happy she was.

"I love reading. I've never really played a prank on anyone. I like to run around and play different games. What's exploding snap?" Lily turned confused eyes to James. She guessed that this was a game that only wizards play. She gave a mental shrug and waited for James to explain.

"It's a card game. You have to build a card house and not let it fall. You also can't be the last player to put a card on top."

"Alright well maybe when we take Lily home tomorrow you can show her how to play. Then when Rose comes out of her coma you can teach her." Melony saw that the smile on Lily's face dimmed when she mentioned Rose. She had a feeling that Lily was blaming herself for Rose's coma.

James noticed that Lily's smile wasn't as big as it was before his mom made that comment about Rose and said something that both shocked and made his mom proud of him, "Don't worry Lily, Rose is gonna wake up soon. It's not your fault that she got hurt either, it's those deatheaters fault." James looked at Lily with concerned eyes. He saw Lily give him a small smile. He wasn't expecting it when she launched herself at him and held on tight. It took him a minute to realize that she was hugging him. He hugged her back and rubbed her back like his mom did when he cried over his dead dog.

Melony watched them with teary eyes. She saw that James had already resigned himself to keeping Lily happy. She wiped the few tears that had gone down her cheeks before either child could see. She smiled happily. "Lily, are you hungry?" Lily nodded and to show that she was telling the truth her stomach growled loudly. "Well then, I'll go get you something to eat. What would you like?"

"Uhmm… whatever you pick will be okay." Lily smiled a little bit.

"Alright then, you two be good while I'm gone."

James waited until his mom was out of the room. "Lily can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Lily pointed out and smirked. James just stuck his tongue at her. "Yes you may."

"What's it like to be a muggle?"

"I don't think I can exactly explain it. It would be like me asking you what's it like to be magic." Lily shrugged.

"I can answer that quite easily though." Lily gaped at him, her mouth falling open. James smirked when he saw Lily's face. "Awesome is the answer to that question."

Lily laughed and stuck her tongue at James. She quieted when he started talking again. "So….do you and Rose really want to live with us?"

"We don't really have any place to go right now and your dad was nice to me. My other sister, Petunia, doesn't like either one of us. My parents are more than likely dead and I just don't know what in the world to do." Lily shrugged and sighed. "I couldn't think of anything other than to help Rose at the time. She's lost two sets of parents now. My mom and dad adopted her into the family a long time ago." Lily looked at James shyly. "James…do you mind having me and Rose as sisters?"

"Not really. I've always wanted someone my age to play with. I think having sisters would be nice."

"Thanks, James. You'll be the best big brother ever. Your birthday is two weeks ahead of mine. Rose's birthday is on the same day as mine. You only have to remember one day. James you're not gonna leave me alone are you?"

"I'm never gonna leave you or Rose alone. You'll always have me to protect you." James opened his arms and Lily flew into them to give him a hug. James hugged Lily back. He held onto her and stroked her hair. Then to lighten up the moment he tried to make a joke. "You and Rose must be a handful together."

Lily pulled back with a look of confusion on her face. "Why would you think that?"

"Cause she's as pretty as you and you two must make a lovely bouquet." It was a lame joke but Lily thought it was sweet of James to say that.

"That was lame but thanks anyway." Lily chuckled and gave James a kiss on the cheek.

James blushed and hurried to defend his joke. "It wasn't lame!" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Okay so maybe it was lame, but you still laughed a little."

"Yes I did. I also said thanks for making me laugh too." Lily smile at him. "Now do you have any games we can play while you're here?"

James thought about it for a while and remembered that his mom said that if he wanted something to do she could conjure it up for him. "Not yet but my mom can get one when she comes back."

"Awesome." Lily leaned her head against James' shoulder and stayed in a comfortable silence.

"Alright, Lily I got some scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. I got enough for two since James hasn't eaten yet either." Melony gave each of them a fork then placed the tray between them. "Eat up!"Lily and James each started eating on one side of the plate. There seemed to be about six eggs, six pieces of toast, and five pieces of bacon.  
While the two of them were busy eating, Harold Potter walked in. He'd gotten permission from Lily and Rose's sister to take them into his home. He wasn't going to adopt them but he was going to be their legal guardian. He was smiling when he saw his son and Lily eating together. He heard Melony laugh when James tried to sneak the last piece of bacon past Lily but she swatted his hand, picked it up, and broke it neatly into two. She handed him half and smile at him. James smiled back then finished eating. Harold decided to make himself known. "You two better slow down or you're going to choke." James' head whipped around and grinned at his father. Lily gave a small smile and waved. Harold noticed that Lily had a spark in her eye that hadn't been there when he'd met her. "Are you feeling okay, Lily?" Concern filled his voice as he looked her over just to be sure.

"Yes, sir, I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday, even with the nasty potions I had to take." Lily gave a fake shudder and made a face to show her dislike of the potions. She smiled when they all laughed.

James suddenly remembered what he was supposed to ask his mom for. "Hey mom, do you think you could get the chess board?"

"I sure can. Make sure you tell Lily how to play." Melony warned her son.

"Okay." James set up the board and made sure Lily understood how to play. "You got the rules?" Lily nodded then James smirked and said, "Prepare to be defeated by the master!" Lily raised an eyebrow at him then started playing. The match was tough. After Lily got over the fact that the chess pieces were destroying each other, she began winning. She checkmated James fifteen minutes later.

"Rematch!" James' shout could be heard throughout the hall that they were on, which was thankfully not the critical ward. James was stunned that Lily had beaten him on her first try. He wanted to try again to make sure that she hadn't cheated in some way. No one had noticed that at James' shout that Rose's hand had twitched.

"Nuh-uh, I won fair and square and you know it. You're just a sore loser." Lily said and did a small victory wiggle on her bed. She looked at James and smiled. "Now it's my turn to choose-," Lily was cut off by moaning coming from across the room. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the other bed in the room. Rose was tossing and turning and was close to screaming. Lily jumped off her bed and ran to Rose. "Rose! Rose calm down. It's just a dream, sis." Lily stroked Rose's hair like she did  
when Rose used to have nightmares.

Then Healer Marie rushed into the room and strode up to Lily, who was now sobbing, and Rose. She checked Rose's vitals and made sure that nothing was wrong with her. She picked up Lily and brought her to her own bed where James was still sitting stunned. He broke out of it when Lily was back on the bed and immediately pulled her to him. While Lily was sobbing into James' shirt, Healer Marie checked Lily's vitals as fast as she'd checked Rose's. She turned to Harold and Melony and reassured them that it had just been a nightmare that had made Rose start screaming. She walked out the room but turned back and gave them a small smile.

Harold and Melony were still in a state of shock. Everything had happened so fast and they'd had no idea as to what exactly had happened. They looked down at Lily and James and they snapped out of the shock with tender looks on their faces. James was still holding the sobbing Lily and stroking her hair. They had hoped he would make friends with Lily since Rose was in a coma but they hadn't expected the sibling relationship to start off that quickly. Melony walked over to the two children and wrapped both in a motherly hug. She picked them up and set them in her lap. She stroked both of their heads and murmured soothing words into their ears. A few tears ran down her face but were quickly wiped away. Harold quickly came up to all of them and pulled his wife and children into a group hug. They stayed like that for a while. If anyone had seen them in that moment they would have seen a family. None of them realized just how much one day had affected their lives.

Melony set the now sleeping Lily and James down on the bed and pulled up the bunched blankets from the chess game earlier. She kissed each of their foreheads. She sighed contentedly as Lily snuggled closer to James than she already was. Lily was already looking to James like a brother. What were they going to do if the sister said no? Lily would be more heartbroken then she already was, and her poor James wouldn't know what to do. She turned to Harold and saw him looking down at the two children how she imagined she had. "Harold what are we going to do if their sister won't let us take them in?"

"Hush now, Mel." Harold Potter wrapped his wife in his arms. "That's what I was doing today. It's my day off you know. I went to talk to Petunia Evans. I told her that I was the one who had saved her sisters and that I was wondering if she would let us be their guardians. She said she didn't want to take care of them and that she would be more than happy to put them in our care. They're not going anywhere, Mel." Harold grinned at her and kissed her. "We've got to have a room ready for her when we get out of here. She's also going to need some clothes."

Melony thought for a second then came up with a plan. "Harold when they wake up and we check her out, you go ahead and check James out and I'll take Lily shopping for clothes and things she'll need. You and James are going to take the green guest room and make everything blues and silvers. Those would be her two favorite colors. Then when Lily and I get home we're going to surprise her with the room." Melony nodded as she rethought over this plan.

"Alright then, I guess we have a plan."

Lily woke up first and saw that she was lying on James' arm and that James had his head on top of hers. She was still tired so she snuggled back into James, but just as she got comfortable James felt her wiggling and woke up.

"Lily, are you awake?" James' voice was slurred with sleep.

"Mhmm…I'm still tired though so g'night." Lily started to yawn to prove her point.

"Well if we don't get up now we never will." James tried to sit up but found that Lily still had a grip on his arm and was refusing to wake up. "Come on Lily. My arm's asleep." James whined.

"Well I'm still tired and you stole my pillow." Lily huffed and held on like a vice to James' arm. She held a laugh back so she wouldn't give away that she was just having fun.

"Alright Lily, I'll give you your pillow back if you give me my arm back." James compromised.

"Pillow first!" Lily smirked at the plan she had.

"Okay, okay, jeez." James took the pillow out from under his head and handed it to Lily.  
Lily waited for the perfect moment then snatched the pillow and placed it right on top of James' arm. She snuggled back in then looked and James and smirked playfully. She giggled when she saw his shocked face.

James saw her smirk and heard the giggle then scowled. "That was very sneaky of you Lilykins."

"Don't call me Lilykins!" Lily had never liked being called that by anyone.

"Give my arm back."

"Fine." Lily picked her head and pillow up off James' arm then laid back down trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep but she couldn't. "Now you see! I can't get comfortable." Lily pouted.

"Well then I guess that means you need to get up." Melony Potter had been watching the whole interaction and had quietly shaken Harold from his nap to watch. She smiled when both children looked her way and smiled. "We have some good news Lily. Harold and I are going to take you to our house later today. We're going to check you out soon and then you're going to come with us or me at least. You and I are going to go shopping while James and Harold fix up a room for you at home." Melony saw Lily's eyes light up.

"What about Rose?" Lily looked at the peacefully sleeping Rose.

"It's alright honey. St. Mungo's is the best place for her to be right now. She'll be better before we know it."

"Okay." Lily decided to change the subject. "What are we going to go shopping for Mrs. Potter?"

"Call me Aunt Mel, Lily. We are going to go shopping for clothes and other things you need."

"Cool! I love shopping!" Lily was bouncing up and down on the bed.  
Melony smiled and said, "Okay then, I guess we should get moving." She smiled at Harold when James and Lily started chatting. She knew it was going to work out great between the five of them.


	4. Train Ride and New Family Members

Chapter 4

It was two weeks until the end of August and Lily had just turned eleven. She was excited because Uncle Harry thought that she had a bit of magic in her and just the other day she'd done a couple of flips off of the swing set. No one had seen her do them but she knew she had and was brimming to top with excitement. She had a feeling that she was going to get a Hogwarts letter just like James had yesterday. So here Lily was listening to music from the magic radio Aunt Mel had bought her when they'd gone shopping at the beginning of the summer. She was listening to a Beetle's song. She'd gotten the radio to tune into the muggle channels and found her favorite song on and started singing into her brush. She was a pretty good singer but no one knew. When she got to the chorus she heard a tap on the window and looked. She saw a large brown owl with a letter tied to its leg. She opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on her silver desk. It stuck out its leg for her to take the letter. She grabbed some of the treats James had given her for when he got his owl and sent her a letter from Hogwarts. She handed the owl some and untied the letter. The owl affectionately nipped her hand then flew off. She opened the letter and read the address on it.

Ms. Lily Evans  
3rd room  
2nd floor  
Potter House

Lily was stunned. She didn't know who this was from but they sure were specific on the addresses. She broke the seal and pulled the thick letter out. Her eyes got big and wide when she read what the letter said.

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are happy to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are welcome to turn this invitation down and attend a muggle school. Your list of supplies is in the envelope should you choose to attend Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Lily stayed gaping at the letter and when James came into her room he got worried. He walked up to her and she still didn't respond. He snapped his fingers and still nothing. "Lils? Hey, Lily, are you okay?" James waved his hand in front of her face. Then Lily shook her head and closed her mouth and beamed. She started jumping up and down and dancing, waving the letter around victoriously. She still couldn't believe that she'd gotten in. James just stared at her with a dumbstruck look on his face. He still didn't know what Lily was so happy about. "Hey Lily why are you dancing around your room?"

"I got a letter! I got a letter and I'm going to Hogwarts with you!" Lily sang as she continued dancing.

"Are you serious?!" James asked shocked. He saw Lily nod then went to dance with her.

They were laughing and dancing when Melony came in the room. She had an amused look on her face when she asked what was going on. "Lily, James what in the world are you two so happy about?"Lily ran over and handed Melony the letter she'd been holding. Melony read over the letter twice to make sure she was reading it right. Then she grinned and picked Lily up to spin her around. "Oh now I'm going to be all alone in this big old house. What am I going to do without either one of you in the house? Oh but I'm so happy for you Lily and you too James. I can't believe that both of you are going to Hogwarts." Melony let go of Lily and hugged James. She didn't know what to do with herself. She couldn't wait to tell Harold. He would be extremely happy. He'd known all along that Lily would be going to Hogwarts with James. "Well we're going to have to wait and tell Harold until he gets off of work but we're going to have everyone's favorite tonight."

"Pizza?" Lily and James asked at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Exactly, so you guys figure out a way to surprise Harold when he gets home. I've got to start cooking. It's going to take a little while for the dough to rise." Melony walked out of the room to hear laughing and planning. She started humming while she walked.

When Harold stepped out of fireplace he smelled pizza and wondered what the occasion was to have pizza twice that week. He dusted himself off and walked out the living room to go tell his wife hi. He heard Lily and James chatting. They sounded sad and that was extremely odd. Maybe something bad had happened and Mel was cooking their favorite to cheer them up. He walked in and saw Lily sitting there staring gloomily into her glass of water. He frowned and was truly concerned. Lily had been smiling more lately and had accepted the role of his little girl even if she didn't call him dad yet. "Hey, Lils, what's wrong munchkin?" Harold and Melony were the only two people she allowed to call her munchkin.

"I got a letter today."

Lily handed him the letter and hid a smile when she took a sip of water. Then she set the glass down and beamed at him. He was taken aback at her sudden mood change. He read the letter she gave him then stared down in shock. He'd known she'd get in but when James' letter had gotten there and Lily's hadn't come with it he figured he was wrong. He looked up and saw both his kids and his wife grinning from ear to ear at him. He cocked a brow at them but Melony just urged him to read the letter. He looked down and a shocked look took over his features. He looked up at Lily and could see the beaming grin on her face, then looked back down at the letter. When he finally comprehended everything he picked Lily up and spun her around. He'd done the same thing with James only it was a bit more guyish. He set Lily back down and kissed her cheek. "This is wonderful Lily! Now we've got someone to look after James and make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Harold winked at Lily and she giggled.

James however looked indignant. "Hey! I'm not the one that causes all the trouble! It's Lily! She just makes you think she's all innocent. I'm the good one." James smirked and it made him look like anything other than innocent.

"Now you're lying James. I'm the good one and you, my dear brother, are the prankster. I don't have to make people think I'm innocent because I already am." Lily giggled. "You will also need someone to help you get out of trouble when you do get into it, which you more than likely will." Lily pointed out and swung her legs. Melony and Harold had noticed when Lily had called James brother and had been a bit phased by it but also noticed that James wasn't.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, shorty." James dodged the swing at his head when he'd called Lily shorty. Lily hated being called short even if she was.

"Alright you two, pizza's almost done so calm down, and both of you better be good at Hogwarts." Melony smiled and dished up the pizza. She was happy that they both got into Hogwarts but she wasn't quite ready for the house to be empty just yet. She guessed she'd get over it and she'd always have the holidays to look forward to.

Lily and the Potters had finally gotten to Kings Cross twenty minutes before the train left. Melony had a hand on each of the two kids' shoulders as if she were trying to keep them with her instead of sending them to Hogwarts. Harold was dragging Lily and James' trunk behind him. They reached the platform and Melony turned to Lily and James and wrapped them in a hug.

"You two don't cause any trouble for the teachers." Melony let go of them and looked pointedly at James but he just gave her an innocent smile, the mischief in his eyes gave him away though. "Lily, you need to watch this one for us." Melony hugged Lily again.

"Yes ma'am. I don't know if I'll be able to keep him under control but I'll do my best." Lily smiled and saluted them.

Harold turned to James, "James you watch over Lily. Make sure that no one hurts her. You also make sure that a boy doesn't break her heart." Harold winked at James then hugged him and ruffled his hair, making it even messier than it was. He pulled Lily into a hug then kissed her on the nose. Melony got in one more hug. Harold helped them put their luggage on the train then said, "Have a good year you guys!" He waved and stepped back.

James and Lily waved before they started walking down the long train. James was dragging his and Lily's luggage behind him as they went to the back of the train to get an empty compartment. James got tired of dragging the trunks though so they stopped about half way. "Hey, Lils, let's grab this compartment. I'm getting tired of carrying the luggage." James opened the door and saw someone else in the compartment. "Sorry 'bout barging in on you. You mind if we sit with you?" James grinned when he saw that it was someone their age.

"Nah, I don't have any friends to reserve any seats for so it's fine." The boy shrugged a shoulder. "Name's Sirius Black by the way." Sirius studied James in the door way with his stormy gray eyes. He had shaggy black hair that was a bit long but looked good on him.

"I'm James Potter. This is my sister Lily Evans." He'd gotten so used to Lily being his sister that he didn't think of telling Sirius she was living with them and that's why they had different last names. James pointed to Lily when he moved and she became visible. She waved shyly and smiled at him.

"You didn't say you had a pretty girl with you. Now you guys are even more than welcome to stay." Sirius winked at Lily and grinned when she laughed.

Lily took a window seat and James sat down right beside her. He'd taken Sirius well seriously, so he had a mild glare on his face. Lily noticed. "Thank you for complimenting me Sirius. Quit glaring James he was just kidding around." Lily poked James in his side and made him squirm and hold in a giggle.

"Hey if you guys are brother and sister then why do you have different last names?" Sirius was just realizing that fact.

Lily's smile drooped a little and she looked out the window and into the faces that were slowly moving away. James looked at Lily with concern. He turned to Sirius with somber hazel eyes behind his circular glasses. "Lily's family was killed in an attack on a muggle town so she's living with my family now."

"Sorry for asking, Lily." Sirius apologized and you could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"It's all right Sirius. You didn't know and if you think about it, it is kind of odd to introduce ourselves as brother and sister with different last names." Lily said and gave him a small smile.

James watched and sighed when Lily smiled even if it was small. He got an idea of how to make Lily just as happy as she was a little while ago. "Hey Sirius, I bet you a chocolate frog that you can't beat Lily at wizard's chess." James grinned and had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Sure!" Sirius dominated at wizard's chess. He was confident that he would pummel Lily at it. He looked at Lily to see a nervous look on her face. He smiled gently. "Do you want to play?"

"Well, I guess, but would you mind going a little easy on me. I don't think I'm very good." Lily pouted cutely and batted her eyelashes. She wanted to see if he would believe her and think James stupid for betting on her. If he did then she'd eat him for breakfast and split the chocolate frog with James, if not well then she'd congratulate him on seeing through her sneakiness.

"Absolutely, Lils! Don't want to be mean." Sirius said. _This is going to be too easy_, Sirius thought.

Twenty minutes later Sirius jumped up and pointed at Lily. "You cheated!" He thought she said she didn't think she was any good. This was downright evil. Lily had easily blocked every move he made and then countered it. She'd checked him fifteen minutes into the games then not five minutes later had checkmated his queen. It was an outrage!

"I did not!" Lily stuck out her chin stubbornly. It wasn't her fault if Sirius had fallen for her innocent act and so she told him. "It's not my fault you thought James was stupid enough to bet on me and not win something or the fact that you fell for me thinking I couldn't play. You should've played the game and not have gone easy on me anyway." Lily folded her arms when she finished.

"Okay, maybe you're right. You are one sneaky little lady though." Sirius said with a smile that served as his white flag.

"Well…I do try." Lily acted like she was brushing dust off her shoulders. All three laughed and started chatting. They put up the chess board and split the candy Lily had thought to bring while waiting for the trolley to pass. They were talking about what class they thought would be the hardest when the door to the compartment slid open.

A sandy haired boy stood there with his luggage behind him. He looked worse for the wear and had a couple of scars on his uncovered arms. He had honey colored eyes and seemed shy. "Do you mind if I sit with you? All of the other compartments are taken and I'm tired of dragging my luggage." He spoke softly and looked at the floor when he talked.

"No we don't mind. I'm Lily Evans, the boy with the glasses," Lily pointed to James and he waved, "is my adoptive brother James, and the last one is Sirius who just got his but beat at chess by me." Lily smirked at Sirius.

"I went easy on her and it was a close defeat!"

"Quit arguing you guys. So what's your name?" James asked the boy as he helped him put his luggage up.

"Remus Lupin." Remus said then turned his eyes to a book he'd brought with him. He'd already figured out that it was no use making friends when he was just going to lose them whenever he told them he was a werewolf. He figured he'd save himself the pain. James and Sirius just shrugged and went to talking between the two of them.

Lily just looked at James and Sirius like they were crazy. Here was another potential friend and they didn't even try to make him talk. Lily wouldn't give up that easily though. She already liked Remus and was determined to make him one of her new friends, even if it was against his will. "Remus what book are you reading?"

"A murder/ mystery, sorry but I don't quite remember what the title was." Remus never looked up from his book when he answered Lily.

Lily almost let out a frustrated sigh but kept it silent so she wouldn't be mean. She tried thinking of anything to get Remus to talk. Then it hit her. "Hey Remus can you lay a game of wizard's chess with me?" Lily looked at him with pleading eyes.

Remus looked up from his book and sighed. He knew he should just walk away and not get involved with these kids. He couldn't though when he saw Lily's pleading eyes and it wasn't in his nature to be rude to people who were just trying to be nice. He gave a reluctant nod then nearly laughed when Lily clapped her hands. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to make a few friends and keep his furry problem a secret.

Lily had Remus laughing and opening up and James and Sirius had taken sides. James was on Lily's and Sirius Remus'. She was having a tougher time beating Remus than she had Sirius. Then again Sirius had been taking it easy on her and Remus wasn't. They were forty-five minutes into the game when Lily found her opening to win. "Check mate! I won!" Lily smiled at Remus and held out a hand. "Good game. You did better than Sirius over there."

Remus laughed and shook her hand. He smiled and his eyes were sparking with happiness. "I don't think that would be a hard feat." Remus said jokingly and grinned when Lily laughed along with James. Sirius put a hand over his heart.

"Oh and I was on your side. Now I know just how much you guys like me."

"Lighten up Sirius. You and I will have a rematch this weekend." Lily smiled at him then sat back down in her seat. She now had two friends to add to her new family. She thought that was just fine with her. The more the merrier.

A/N: hey thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading…really glad you all like it….anyway I don't feel like putting a disclaimer at the top so here it is….I own nothing except for plot and characters you don't recognize!! Keep reading and reviewing!!


	5. Sorting and Bad Dreams

Chapter 5

The four had changed into their robes before they'd gotten to the train stop. They walked to where they saw a man that was seven feet high. The three boys immediately went to grab the boat with him. Lily reluctantly followed intimidated by the sheer size of the man. While they were riding in the boat, they found out that his name was Hagrid and that he was the games keeper at Hogwarts. Lily after listening to him talk was starting to like him. Hagrid was nice and he didn't mind explaining things to her. She promised to visit him when the first weekend came up. She was listening to him tell stories about previous people who'd caused trouble.

James was sitting right next to Lily leaving Remus and Sirius to sit behind the pair of them. He had immediately taken a liking to Hagrid and had seen Lily hesitate when the three of them had picked this boat. She was now listening attentively. He figured with her focus and determination she'd make an excellent student. He'd just have to change that. It'd be hard work but when Lily was just as corrupted as he was it would be fun. Then all thoughts were lost as the castle came into view. It was huge and you could see lights from the windows. James' jaw dropped along with the other three in the boat. He felt Lily grip onto his arm and hang on. He looked at her and saw that she had excitement and shock written across her face. He couldn't wait to see what else was in store for them.

James didn't have long to wait to find out. All the first years were standing around the grand entrance talking quietly. They were waiting for someone to tell them what they were to do. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were standing towards the back arguing over how they were going to be sorted.

"I say that it's something small and quiet." Lily said confidently.

"Well, I say that it's going to be a quiz or something." Sirius was the one who shot this idea out.

"I bet you 10 chocolate frogs that it's going to be some sort of object that decides which house we belong to." Remus held out his hand to Lily and Sirius and they accepted.

"You're on." Lily and Sirius said at the same time and the three of them shook hands just as Professor McGonagall came into the room.

"Alright students, two single file lines please." She led them through the giant doors and into the dining hall. The students sitting at the table went quiet and watched, bored, as the new batch of first years came in. McGonagall stopped in front of a stool with a hat on top. When Remus saw the hat he turned toward Sirius and Lily and smirked. "When I call your name sit on the stool and I shall place the hat on your head." Then she took out a scroll and read the first name. "Andrews, Michael." A short boy with brown hair and mossy green eyes walked up and sat on the stool. After a few seconds 'Ravenclaw' could be heard throughout the hall. Five minutes later Sirius' name was called.

Sirius walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall put the ragged old hat on top of his head and it slid past his eyes. Then he heard what he assumed was talking in his head. "Another Black eh? Your line tends to run towards Slytherin, except for your cousin Andromeda. Let's see you have a great deal of loyalty in you for friends. You also have an amazing amount of courage. Not qualities for a Slytherin, though you do have a streak of sneakiness in you…" Sirius waited for the voice to say something else but all of a sudden it yelled out loud towards the audience in the hall. "Gryffindor!" Sirius hopped off the stool and shot his cousin Bellatrix a smirk when he looked and saw her silently fuming.  
A chorus of cheers was heard down Gryffindor table. Then McGonagall went on calling names. It was ten minutes later when another familiar name was called. "Evans, Lily." Lily walked up to the stool on shaky knees but no one could tell. She sat on the stool as Sirius had done and waited for her house to be chosen. Then she heard it. "Hmm… interesting, you have troubles in your past. Strong willed, stubborn, brave and courageous. It also seems you have a very intelligent mind. Interesting, very interesting…" Lily was a bit confused but stayed silent. She waited for what felt like an eternity but was in reality only a few seconds when the shout came out. "Gryffindor!" More cheers were heard from the Gryffindor table as that was only the third new student they got this year the other two being Sirius and a sweet looking girl named Blair Browning.

Remus was starting to get anxious when it finally came to his name. He walked up and did the exact same as all the other students before him. The hat was placed on his head. Like Lily and Sirius he heard a voice in his head and immediately started thinking he was going crazy. "No, you're not going crazy. All of the other students have heard me talk also. Not let's see. A werewolf hmm? I have never once sorted a werewolf into a house so this is a very momentous occasion. Very intelligent, you will most likely be the top of your class along with that Evans child. You'd be suited to Ravenclaw. Though I don't think that would be the best place. The best place for you is…" Remus was about to start squirming when the hat finally shouted, "Gryffindor!" Remus let out a relieved sigh and walked to Gryffindor table and sat beside Sirius and right across from Lily. He got a beaming smile from Lily and a pat on the back from Sirius. Then they all turned to look at James who was still standing seeing as his name was towards the end in their little group.

James' name was finally called five minutes later. "Potter, James." He walked up like everyone else and sat on the stool. The hat barely even touched his head when Gryffindor was called out. He grinned and walked down the table and sat next to Lily who was talking quietly with her new roommate Blair. She turned and hugged James then went back to talking with Blair. James smiled at Remus and Sirius who grinned back. When the last name was called out, Dumbledore stood up and went to the podium. "Now since this is a first year for some I shall point out some key rules. The Forbidden Forest is as it name says, forbidden." James and the rest of the students tuned out the rest of the speech after that until he got to the end. "Now that we have finished, let the feast begin." Then out of nowhere food appeared on the trays. James and the rest of the first years in the hall eyes got big. "Wicked," was all James could get out. Then he began loading his plate with whatever he could grab as were Sirius and Remus. Lily politely took only a few things at a time. She looked at the three boys with disgust. They were eating like pigs. She shook her head then went back to her dinner.

When dessert was over Dumbledore stood up once again, "Alright I want to wish all of you happy dreams and I hope that your first day tomorrow goes well. Now all first years follow the prefects towards your common room. Good night." The students in the hall all filed out towards their common rooms.

Lily bid James, Remus, and Sirius as she followed Blair into their dorm. Blair and Lily each collapsed onto the beds that had their trunk by it after they put on their pajamas. They immediately fell asleep. Lily was asleep for a while before the dream came. She was sitting in a dark room and an evil voice was talking to her, taunting. She was crying and shaking where she was. She couldn't see who the evil voice belonged to but she didn't think she really wanted to know. Then the voice shot a spell at her and she started screaming. That's when she snapped out of the dream. She sat up and had tears running down her cheeks. She looked over to see Blair sleeping peacefully. She wanted James but didn't know if she could get to the boys' dorm. She immediately decided she had to at least try. So she climbed out of bed and put on her slippers then walked to the stairs leading up to the boys' dorm. She was still shaking from the dream and from the cold of the tower. She went into James, Sirius, and Remus' dorm and went straight to the lump that looked like James. She shook him awake.

"Wha? Whozat? Lily, that you? Wha'z the matter?" James' voice was slurred with sleep. He could tell that there was something wrong with Lily.

"I had a really scary dream James. Do you think I can sleep with you tonight? Please." Lily had tears in her eyes. She was extremely shaken from the dream.

"Sure, Lils, you can sleep with me. Come on." James pulled up the covers and scooted over to the other side of his bed. Lily lay down and hugged him and held on. James put the covers down and hugged her back. They fell asleep like that. Lily didn't have any more dreams and felt safe in James' arms. She'd explain why they were like this to Remus and Sirius in the morning and explain to Blair where she'd gone, but right now she was comfortable right where she was at.


	6. Waking Up!

A/N: Hey here's the next chap!! I'm probably going to be updating daily until I catch up with the other website I'm posting this on…if you want to know what website ask if not then keep reading all the same material!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing **sigh** but I do own the plot and characters that you have no clue who they are!!!

Read and review!!!

Chapter 6

Lily was packing and talking to Blair. They were leaving for the Christmas holidays the next afternoon. Lily, Blair, and the marauders, as James, Sirius, and Remus were so inclined to call themselves, had become thick as thieves. The girls were still thinking of a name for their part of the group and were leaning towards the boys' idea of the marauderettes. They were making plans of seeing each over the break. Blair wanted to meet Rose, whether she was awake or not. Blair had wavy black hair that had a bluish tint to it and it came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark blue edging on violet and were wide and innocent, though she was anything but. She was the one that came up with most of the plans for the pranks. Lily and Remus were the ones who found the right spells to do. Sirius and James were the ones with the ideas. They were doing extremely well in all of their classes. Remus and Lily were the top of their class just as the hat had predicted.

Lily was finished packing and reading one of her fantasy novels when Sirius came running in. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at her friend. Lily marked her page and walked over. Sirius was bent over at the waist panting. Lily walked him over to Blair's bed and sat him down. Blair just stared bewildered. Lily looked at Sirius and waited for him to calm down. "Why'd you come running in here like a pack of dogs were chasing you Sirius?" She asked.

"Well James got called to Dumbledore's office and you are supposed to go too. James told me to run over here to get you and tell you that you were supposed to go." Sirius explained. Lily nodded and walked swiftly out the door.

She was confused. She was sure that she hadn't done anything wrong… lately that is. Lily racked her brain trying to think of what could have happened. She reached the gargoyle that stood in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. She'd forgotten to ask what the password was, so she guessed. "Uhm… Licorice whips?" The gargoyle didn't move. "Lemon drops?" Lily grinned when the gargoyle moved. She walked up the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," was the response. Lily opened the door to see James, her mom, whom she had decided to call her and Harold that on Christmas, and her dad all sitting in chairs and looking excited, well except for James who about as much as Lily did, which was nothing. "Hello Professor, Aunt Mel, and Uncle Harold. What are doing here? I thought that we were going home tomorrow."

"Well, Ms. Evans you were but I believe that you wouldn't mind going home early for a certain reason." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"Lily, James, we have some great news for you." Melony said and waved Lily to come sit with her. Then she turned and looked at Harold and motioned for him to tell James and Lily.

"Well, Melony and I were visiting Rose in the hospital today. We were telling her how you two were doing when her hand started twitching. We waited and her eyes started to open. We called in Marie and she checked her over. Marie said that Rose was healthy and wasn't in any danger of going back into a coma. When Marie left we started talking to her and she seemed to know who we were. Lily," Harold looked at Lily and saw a shocked and joyous expression on her face, "your sister woke up and wants to see you."

Lily just looked at her dad. She understood what he was saying but she couldn't believe it. Everything was going through her mind to fast for her to even make sense of anything. Rose is really awake, was her last thought before everything went black.

She heard voices and she started waking up. When she opened her eyes she saw her mom and dad looking down at her as well as Professor Dumbledore and James. They all had concerned looks on their faces. "What happened?" Lily asked. She was confused. She didn't remember why she her parents were here and why she was in Dumbledore's office. She thought hard and suddenly she remembered everything. "Is Rose really up?" She had excitement in her eyes. When all the adults in the room nodded their heads with smiles on their faces, Lily jumped up and pulled James into a dance around the room. She was laughing and hugging James as they moved.

James was startled when Lily suddenly grabbed him and started dancing with him. It was like the day she had gotten her letter only this time she was a lot happier. Then he got into it too and finally joined in the dancing. James was as happy as she was. Melony and Harold just stood there grinning from ear to ear. They'd never seen Lily as happy as this. Melony wrapped an arm around Harold's waist the same time he wrapped and arm around her shoulders. They looked at each other and grinned. Melony leaned her head on Harold's shoulder and just watched her children and waited in quiet excitement to see her third child again. Harold couldn't help but feel that this was the best Christmas gift they could have received. He beamed when Lily bounced up to him and hugged him.

"So… When do we get to go see her?" Lily bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, her pony tail bouncing along with her, letting a few curls go astray among her face.

"Well you need to go get your trunks and tell your friends bye so whenever you get back here we're going to head straight to Mungo's." Melony said smiling.

"Okay, come on James. You still have to finish packing and we've got to tell Sirius and Remus and Blair what happened otherwise they're going to be worried." Lily ran out, dragging James behind her.

Harold and Melony smiled as they watched the two kids run down the hall out of sight. They turned back to Albus. They saw he had a slight frown on his face and immediately knew something was wrong. "Albus, is something wrong?" Harold took the liberty of asking him what was wrong.

"I'm afraid, Harold, that Lily and Rose are not safe. I heard rumors that the deatheaters that got away from you are going to come back for both of them. I caution you to keep a careful eye on them until they can do magic outside of school." Then Albus smiled. "Rose was going to receive the same letter that Lily had but due to the past circumstances we didn't send it but now she can come and she can catch up with the help of our staff and her friends." Melony and Harold had grim looks on their faces from hearing that their two children were not safe. The expression lightened a bit when they heard that Rose was going to be a witch also.

Lily called out the password when they reached the portrait. She and James dashed into the common room and up to the boy's stair case. When they entered the room they saw Sirius and Blair playing a game of exploding snap and Remus reading a book on his bed right next to them. All three looked up when they heard the door open. Confused, they stared at Lily and James' bright smiles and eyes. Then they just gapped when Lily started to hurl all James' clothes into his trunk. Lily was a normally neat person so Lily just randomly tossing clothes into a trunk was a weird sight.

"Um, Lily, James, what's going on?" Remus asked gently.

"Yeah, you guys get called to Dumbledore's office then you both come back practically bouncing out of your shoes and Lily isn't packing neatly. It's just weird guys." Sirius was trying to see the bigger picture but he just couldn't.

"Well, it's nothing bad. We're not going to be riding the train with you guys. My mom and dad were in Dumbledore's office and they're taking us home. Well not straight home, but I think Lily wants to tell you guys that part." James grinned and was a little amazed at how fast Lily was getting the packing done. He hadn't had to lift a thing yet and was afraid that she'd bite his head off if he tried to help her.

"Okay James, walk around and make sure you're not leaving anything you need to bring home." Lily smiled at the others. "Okay you guys remember how I explained about my sister Rose and how she was in a coma."

Sirius and Remus nodded but Blair caught the use of the past tense. "Was? Lily did Rose wake up?" Blair squealed when Lily nodded. Then Blair ran up and she hugged Lily. Blaire felt her shoulder getting wet and noticed that Lily was crying and couldn't help but cry with her friend.

Remus and Sirius just looked on with smiles and confused looks. They were extremely happy for Lily but they'd never seen Lily and Blair act like such…well, girls. The two always seemed ungirlly. Right now they were hugging, crying, and talking too fast for Remus or Blair to hear. It was kind of funny actually.

"Um, Lils, I think we need to get your stuff and haul it to Dumbledore's office so that we can see Rose." James said and picked up his trunk. He watched Lily run out the door and say a frantic goodbye to everyone. He walked to the door said his own goodbyes then walked out. When he got to the common room, people looked at him like he was nuts. Everyone else was leaving the next day so no one actually finished packing. It was kind of odd to see a trunk in the common room before the day they were leaving. James just shrugged and waited for Lily to come down from her room with her trunk. He saw her coming down while levitating her trunk behind her.

Lily's heart was beating fast with excitement. She couldn't wait to finally be able to talk to her sister. It was like seeing a lifelong friend after ten years. She ran up to James' side and started walking as fast as she could while tugging her trunk along. She reached the door first and walked in. She beamed at her parents. "We're ready. Let's go! I want to see Rose. She's got to be confused. I just know it. We have to go!"

"Alright, munchkin, we're going to drop off your trunks at the house then head to St. Mungo's." Harold ruffled Lily's hair and smile at her. He hoped she wouldn't have any reason to be sad for the rest of her life. He was going to see to it that she didn't. "Thanks, Albus. We'll take Rose shopping over the break and bring her back to get sorted." Harold threw the floo powder in and shouted the name of the Potter's home. He let his wife and kids go first. Then looked back at Albus and went himself. They made it home and made sure to put the trunks away from the fireplace for when they returned home, then flooed straight to St. Mungo's.

James was bouncing up and down when they made it to the reception area. He was overly excited that Rose had finally woken up. He wasn't worried about Lily not wanting to stay because that was just how she was and both girls had no other place to go. He was worried that Rose wouldn't like him as much as Lily did. He looked at Lily next to him to see the biggest smile he'd ever seen come from her on her face, it even showed dimples. He also saw that her eyes were brighter. He knew that everything would turn out okay, it just had to.

Lily was as excited as James but she wasn't worried that Rose wouldn't like James. She knew that Rose would like having a brother as much as she did. She and Rose were more like twins than friends. She just didn't know what to do if Rose wasn't going to Hogwarts. They'd never been apart for a whole year.

"Thanks Holly. We'll see you on the way out." Harold waved then led the rest of his family towards the room Rose had been moved into over the years. He was holding onto Melony and Lily's hands and had James walking in front of him. He was as excited as the kids and could also feel Melony's excitement. He held open the door for his kids and wife as they walked, or ran, into the room. He smiled when Lily and Rose squealed upon seeing each other. He watched James walk up behind the two of them and wait for Lily and Rose to be done.

Lily looked at Rose and immediately started running and laughing. She made a running jump onto the bed. She pulled Rose, who was crying and laughing, into a tight hug. They held onto each other in a vise like grip. Lily started crying too. She was so glad to have her sister back. Then she pulled back and looked into Rose's teary eyes. "Oh, Rosie, I'm so glad you're back. I thought I'd never get to talk to you again." Lily had stopped crying and was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry Lils. I could hear you but I couldn't talk to you. I know everything that's happened, or at least what you guys have told me. I'm so happy that you're a witch. You and I always knew that you were just a little bit weird." Rose smiled wide and laughed with Lily. Then Rose turned to look at the Potters across the room. She gave a small smile then waved for them to come over. Rose was nervous that now that she was up they'd make her and Lily live in a foster home. She hoped that they wouldn't but she wasn't too sure.

James grinned when Rose waved them over and gave a running jump much the same as Lily but he didn't need as much of a jump because of his height. He laughed when he caused Lily and Rose to bounce a little with the bed. He grinned at Rose. "Hey Rose! I'm James." He waved at her from behind Lily.

"I know. You're going to have to explain exactly what quidditch is and how you play it. I think Lily tried to explain it one day and she didn't do a very good job." Rose smirked at Lily who stuck out her tongue. Then she turned to James and smiled. "So how 'bout it?"

"Well since Lils here did such a bad job I figure I could take pity and help you out." James' eyes widened when Rose hugged him, then he hugged her back. "Okay, so now that you've officially met me," James said as he pulled back, "the two old people over there would be the parents." James smirked at his parents when he called them old.

"James just you wait until you get this age and then we'll see how old you feel and hello Rose. We're so glad that you're feeling better." Melony smiled then ruffled her son's hair. Her heart soared when Rose grinned back at her.

"Thanks, it feels great to finally be up. Well," Rose looked at everyone around her, she saw an extremely happy Lily and everyone else looked happy too, "when can I go home? I do believe that I'm perfectly fine." She smiled at everyone and swore she could see tears in her Aunt Mel's eyes.

Melony did indeed have tears but didn't let them fall. Harold noticed and smiled. "Well, Rose I think that the healers want to keep you for one more night to make sure that you don't go back in to a coma and then we'll be able to take you home." Harold smiled when he saw Rose pout, and then remembered that he and Melony would have to go shopping for Rose's Christmas present. "Well Rose I think that me and Mel are going to go finish our Christmas shopping so we'll leave Lily and James to keep you company." Harold smiled at Rose and kissed her and Lily on their foreheads and ruffled James' hair. He waited while Melony kissed each child then hugged them and walked towards him. He took her hand then kissed it and they walked out hand in hand.

Lily and Rose sighed happily when they saw Harold kiss Melony's hand. They turned to each other and giggled. Lily looked at James and saw a confused look. She laughed and hugged him. "You know James I think that you're going to have your hands full with us two. Then you have to worry about Blair when we go back to school. You're going to be extremely stressed out." Lily smirked.

Rose looked at Lily like she had three heads. Didn't Lily know she wasn't going to the same school? "Uh, Lils? I don't think I'm going to go to Hogwarts. I never got a letter saying so."

"You will don't worry. I have a feeling that you will." Lily smiled and hoped that the feeling was right.

"Well whatever feeling you have, Rose will still be our sister." James smiled as Rose hugged him. He could get used to having two sisters. He'd have one more to mess with and help him prank his parents during the summer. "Rose, I do believe that it's time to start corrupting you as much as I have with Lils."

"I'm already corrupted no need to try anymore. If anything you'll be the one being corrupted." Rose smirked.

"Well then that's less work for me."James smiled then had an idea. "Who wants to play a game it's getting kind of boring."

"I do!" Lily bounced in her seat. "How are you going to get a game? Aunt Mel isn't here." Lily asked confused.

"The nurses. They can't resist my charm." James said.

"What charm?" Lily said and she and Rose both laughed.

"Ha ha." James said as he jumped off the bed and opened the door. He was gone for ten minutes before he came back in. he was holding a deck of muggle cards and a chess set. He smirked. "See I told you my charm is irresistible."

"Once again James, what charm?" Lily said faking exasperation. They laughed and James set up a chess game. He and Lily played first so that Rose could see how wizard's chess was played. Then Rose went against James. They were still playing games of chess against each other when Harold and Melony came back in.

"Well Lily, James, it's getting to be eight and I think that it's time we let Rose get some rest for the big day tomorrow. She needs to be ready to go bright and early tomorrow because we're taking her shopping for clothes and everything she's going to want in her room." Melony said and smiled when she saw Rose's eyes widen. She kissed Rose on her forehead then helped Lily get off the bed. Lily waved to Rose one last time then followed Melony out. Harold was waiting for James. James hugged Rose before jumping of the bed and waving. Harold hurried up and kissed her forehead then followed James.


	7. Singing and Shopping

Chapter 7

Rose was up and waiting for her family to come and get her. She was thinking about her old family, the Evanses. She remembered how much Petunia had disliked her and Lily. She also remembered her mom and dad. They were always kind and gentle. Her mom, Allie Evans, was the one she was closest to while Lily was closest to their father, Michael Evans. She missed them. She knew it'd been almost five months since they'd died but she'd never gotten to cry over it like Lily had. She didn't want to cry but she just thought about them. She didn't even notice when someone walked into her room until they tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little then smiled when she saw it was her Uncle Harold. She already loved him like family and the main cause was because he had taken care of Lily. "Hello, Uncle Harold. Is it time to go?"

Harold was caught off guard when Rose called him uncle but recovered quick enough. "Yes it is, Rose. I'm going to transfigure the clothes you're wearing into something that you can go shopping in." He noticed Rose's wide eyes and smiled as he pulled out his wand. He waved it over her hospital gown and it turned into a pair of kid's blue jeans and a blue shirt that had a dog on it. He grinned when Rose gasped and plucked at the clothes she was wearing to check if they were there. He handed her a pair of tennis shoes and socks that he'd been carrying.

Rose looked at Harold with wide eyes then grinned. She pulled on the shoes and socks then hopped off the bed. She swayed a bit but Harold was able to steady her. She had to get used to walking again. It had been five months since she'd last walked. When she regained her balance and was sure she wouldn't topple over she smiled at Harold then took his hand just to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Let's go! I can't wait to go shopping with Aunt Mel and Lils and you and James. Wow, that's a lot of names."

Harold laughed. "It sure is Rosie."

When they walked out Rose expected to see the rest of her family but she didn't. "Where is everybody?" She looked at Harold with confused eyes.

"They're at home eating. I decided to come get you so you could eat breakfast with us. Then we're all going to go shopping." Harold smiled at her.

"How are we getting home?"

"Well we're going to use the fireplace and floo home. It's perfectly safe; it just feels a bit weird." Harold hastily added when he saw apprehension on Rose's face.

"Okay." Rose waved to the nurses she recognized from the day before. When they reached the fireplace that they were going to use to floo, Rose held onto Harold's hand tighter. She saw him smile down at her and squeeze her hand. She watched wide eyed as her threw a handful of some type of powder and green flames came up. "Potter Manor!" She heard Harold shout then they were spinning and Rose couldn't think she was so dizzy. Then all of a sudden they stopped and she toppled out of a different fireplace than before. She looked up and saw her Aunt Mel smiling at her. "Hi, Aunt Mel." She pushed up to her feet then looked down and dusted herself off. She smiled up at the woman then looked back at Harold. "You could have warned me you know."

"I probably could have huh?" Harold chuckled and ruffled Rose's long brown hair. "I think James and Lily are in the kitchen through that door over there. He pointed towards a door then gave her a nudge to get going.

"Thanks! Oh Lilykins," Rose called as she ran through the door.

Harold smiled as he heard shouts and laughter. He turned to Melony and drew her into a hug. After a long wait their family was finally complete. "Well Mel, looks like we've got a full house. We also have to take three kids shopping today. Then we have to tell the last of our flowers that she'll be going to Hogwarts and becoming a witch. It's going to be a long day and it's only nine in the morning. What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"I don't know Harold but I'm never going to regret it. James is so much happier since Lily came and now that Rose is part of the family he'll be even happier." Melony smiled at Harold as she pulled out of the hug and kissed him on the lips softly then walked into the kitchen to make sure Rose was settling all right. She walked in and saw Rose had plate filled with as much food as James'. She was asking Lily and James everything she could think of about Hogwarts. Melony leaned against the door frame and watched the three of them. All three were extremely different. Lily preferred to listen while James liked to talk and have most of the attention. Rose was a medium between the two she listened and handled conversation like a pro. Melony smiled as she thought they fit so well together. Mel decided to make herself known to the small group. "So, Rose, how's breakfast?"

"It's awesome Aunt Mel." Rose smiled.

"Yes it is, Aunt Mel."

"What they said Mom."

"Well, as soon as all three of you are done we're going to head to Diagon Alley. We need to get some supplies for Rose." Mel smiled as she watched the confused looks on the kids' faces. She pulled the letter to Hogwarts for Rose out of her pocket and handed it to its owner.

Rose looked from the letter to Melony and back again. She opened the letter with shaky hands and took the folded parchment from inside. She read and re-read the letter then looked at Lily with tears in her eyes and a beaming smile on her face. She pulled Lily into a hug then pulled a confused James into a hug too. "I got in! I'm going to Hogwarts guys! Isn't this awesome? I get to spend the rest of the year with you and you get to help me catch up on what I've missed." Rose was bouncing in her seat unable to keep still.

"Are you serious?!" Lily asked then started talking to Rose about what they had done for the past few months. Lily was so excited she often had to stop what she was saying and saw it slower for Rose to understand. "We've got to get you a wand and books and some robes and I wonder what house you'll be sorted into. I guess we'll find out soon." Lily paused to catch a breath then turned to Mel. "So are we going shopping for Rose's school stuff before or after we buy her clothes and room stuff?"

"Before, then we'll send Harold and James back with it and you, Rose, and I are going to go shopping for the boys Christmas presents and get Rose's things." Mel smiled then noticed that all three had clear plates and waved her wand making the dishes go into the sink for their house elf to wash. She ushered Lily and James to their rooms to get dressed. She gave Rose a kiss then said that Rose could follow the other two if she wanted.

Rose ran up the stairs and headed to the room that had music playing. She poked her head in and was relieved to find Lily instead of James in the room. Lily didn't hear her come in so Rose made sure that she still didn't until the song that Lily was singing was over. Rose already knew that Lily was a great singer and always snuck up on her to hear her, because Lily was too shy to sing in front of people. Right now she was singing with the radio to Three Wooden Crosses by Randy Travis. Lily had always loved that song. Rose settled herself on Lily's bed since Lily was busy in her closet. Rose started to sing along since she knew and loved this song too.

Lily didn't notice and took the lead while Rose took the backup. When the song finished Lily walked out of her closet dressed in jeans, a blue and silver striped shirt, and white tennis shoes. She jumped when she saw Rose on her bed smiling. "H-how long have you been there Rosie?" Lily asked nervously. She didn't like people to hear her sing.

"I got hear around the first chorus of the song. Didn't you hear me singing along with you?"

"No, you're not going to tell anyone are you?" Lily bit her lip.

"Not if you don't want me to, but I have one question. Why don't you let anyone hear you singing?" Rose asked bewildered.

"I'm not that good and they'll just make fun of me." Lily looked down and scuffed her shoe against the carpet in her room.

"No they wouldn't and you are very good. In fact, you're great!" Rose said. "I bet if you sing for Aunt Mel and Uncle Harold they'd say you were good. I even know how to play the guitar and we could teach James how to play the drums then we could have a band! Lils, it would be so much fun. I bet James would want to too." Rose looked hopefully at Lily and hoped that she would say yes.

Lily thought about it and it sounded like it would be fun. "Well, maybe, but you're guitar was destroyed in the attack and James doesn't have a drum set. We don't even have speakers and a microphone." Lily said trying to be the logical one.

"When Aunt Mel and Uncle Harold ask us what I'll say I want amps and a guitar, you can say you want a magical microphone, and I bet they have them, and once we talk to James and see if he wants to join he can ask for a drum set. Even if we don't start a band it could be hobby and be something that we could do as sisters and brother. It would be a bonding time and we just do it to have fun. What do you say?" Rose watched for a hint that Lily would say yes.

Lily looked at Rose and saw that she really wanted to. She didn't want the Potters to go all out and spend a lot of money even if they did have a lot of money. She wanted to do it and she thought it would be fun to do something with her sister and brother. "Well, okay, but we have to ask James first." She and Rose went to James room and opened the door. "James we want to ask you something."

James poked his head out of his closet and told them to wait while he finished getting dressed. He came out a few minutes later in jeans and a t-shirt and white tennis shoes. "What did you guys want to ask me?"

Lily explained what Rose wanted to do and saw James get more and more excited. Soon Lily finished and James looked a bit sheepish. She looked at him curiously and asked him what was wrong.

"Well, you see, I kind of never told you that I do know how to play the drums. Mom and Dad had asked me to learn how to play and instrument and which one I wanted to learn so I thought about it and I liked the thought of playing the drums. I've been playing since I was like eight." James ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really? That's great, but where's the drum set?" Rose asked.

"In the attic. We kind of have like a band room up there. We even have guitars. We don't really need to ask for anything. We can check it out when we get back from shopping." James suggested.

"Sounds good! Let's go down and go shopping for my stuff back at Hogwarts!" Rose, James, and Lily all ran out and down the stairs and into the living room where Mel and Harold were waiting. They were each reading a book while waiting.

"Well, look it's the three musketeers finally coming down to go shopping." Harold chuckled when the three kids giggled.

"We're ready to go shopping!" All three said at the same time.

"Well then let's go." The five headed out the door and walked past the gate. Melony put a hand on each of the girls' arms while Harold took hold of James' shoulder and they apparated.

A/N: hey hope you liked this chap.! This is the development of my second favorite part of the plot, the music! I absolutely adore music! Well I don't have much else to say but sorry for taking so long to update…..i had ACTs….bleh XP! If I could get into college without it I would!! Anyway please review and tell me what you think!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even that lovely song, besides the plot and characters you don't recognize!

Tchao!!

Sammi};]


	8. Flour Fights and The Music Room

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy. I hope you like what I've written for the chapter! So have fun reading and then drop me a review to tell me if you liked it!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters you don't recognize!!

~Lauren};]

Chapter 8

Melony, Lily, and Rose walked into the house from shopping to hear two voices in the kitchen laughing. They looked at each other then set their bags down in the hallway and walked into the kitchen to find Harold and James almost covered from head to toe with flour and laughing. Then they looked at the rest of the kitchen to see Twinkle, the house elf, trying to clean up some of the kitchen that was covered with flour while laughing.

"What in the world happened?" Melony was still in a state of shock and didn't know what to think. She'd never seen the kitchen in this state of destruction.

"Well, you, see Mel, James wanted to make cookies for Lily and Rose and you. Well when he went to pour flour into the measuring cup he dropped the bag of flour and it exploded and this was the result. We were about to clean up when you walked in." Harold tried to soften Melony up and gave her a smile then waved his wand and gave her a yellow and white tulip, her favorite flower.

"Harold, you and James need to clean this up. It needs to be like it was before and Twinkle is not allowed to help any more than he already has. He's going to help set up Rose's room." Mel looked at her husband and child and nearly laughed. They looked guilty and both had run their hand through their hair. She took the flower then ushered Twinkle, Rose, and Lily out of the room. She let herself chuckle when they were out of the room.

"Alright Twinkle, go ahead and help put those bags up to the purple guest room." Twinkle nodded then snapped his fingers and disappeared with a crack.

Lily and Rose ran after him to see if he'd gotten all the bags. They saw that he'd left one for each of them to carry. They each grabbed a bag and ran up the stairs. They went into Rose's room to see it decorated with everything except for what they had in the last two bags, which appeared to have Rose's clothes in them. Mel had made it to where there was more room than it appeared. Rose just gapped at the room. Everything was perfect. The walls were a darker and deeper shade of purple while the bed sheets were a lavender color. Her room was almost like Lily's but it was a little more elegant. The carpet was lush so that when you stepped on it you felt like you were walking on feather pillows.

Rose walked in and then spun around and landed on the princess like bed she would be sleeping in. She laughed then called Lily over. They both lay on the bed thinking. Then Rose got an idea for them to pass the time while James and Harold cleaned up the kitchen. "Lils? How about we ask Twinkle to take us up to the music room?" Rose whispered it to Lily so that if Lily said no Twinkle wouldn't know.

"Okay, hey Twinkle do you think you could take us to the music room?" Lily asked politely.

"Twinkle will show Missus Rose and Lily to the music room." Twinkle started walking and Lily and Rose hopped off the bed to catch up and not get lost. He led them through the hall that the bedrooms were on then to a set of stairs that Lily hadn't noticed before. They walked up and opened the door. Inside was every music lovers dream. It had amps, guitars, pianos, flutes, cellos, and all different types of instruments. It was basically a whole floor of the house. Lily and Rose stared wide eyed at everything. They'd never seen anything like this in a house. Rose walked over to a beautiful Gibson acoustic guitar. It was a light shade of wood and had a red rose on the neck. Rose stood mesmerized. Lily knowing that Rose was too caught up in the guitar to notice sang part of a song and was shocked that it sounded like it bounced off all of the walls. Both couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Will that be all Missus?" Twinkle asked bringing both girls out of their trances.

"Yes, thank you Twinkle. Please tell Aunt Mel and Uncle Harold where we are if they ask." Lily smiled kindly as Twinkle nodded and disappeared. Then she turned to Rose with a grin on her face. "Rose, look at all the instruments here. They're all in top shape too." Lily grabbed a piccolo off its stand and started playing a lively tune. Rose soon ran over and grabbed a flute to accompany her. They danced around and had fun. They were so caught up that they didn't hear Harold, James, and Mel come in.

The three accidental intruders were grinning and soon Harold grabbed Mel and began to dance with her. James just watched and grinned. He'd never seen Lily play any instrument before and it was interesting to see her so carefree.

Lily and Rose finished and were surprised to hear clapping. They both turned around and blushed at their audience. "W-when did you guys get here?" Lily asked embarrassed.

"Probably about the middle of your little tune. Where did you two learn to play?" Mel smiled at both of them.

"We took lessons here and there, and then learned the rest on our own." Lily was still looking down at her feet blushing. Rose however had picked up her head and was smiling.

"I prefer the guitar though. Lily took a few voice lessons too and she can play a little guitar. I took a couple voice lessons too but I'm not as good as Lily." Rose grinned when she saw Lily's face get even redder. "Why don't I pick up a guitar and you get to singing so we can show Aunt Mel, Uncle Harold and James what we can do?"Rose didn't wait for Lily to say okay but went and picked up the acoustic guitar and strummed a few notes and waited for Lily to come stand next to her. She didn't have to wait long. Lily walked over with her head still lowered and talked quietly with Rose. After a little debate, they picked "When You Say Nothing at All" by Alison Krauss. Lily took a deep breath and began to sing. Rose played the guitar part and closed her eyes. Lily's voice was still young but you could tell she would get better with time. Rose, however, masterfully handled the guitar. She wasn't the best but she was very good for her age. When they came to the chorus Rose joined in and they sang together.

The Potter's all stood amazed once again. They couldn't believe how good the two girls were. When James realized he knew the song, he walked over to his drum set in the corner. He picked up the song and it came out to where all three were on the same pace and he joined both girls on the next chorus.

Lily let the last note go and picked up her head shyly. She saw the shocked looks and immediately thought she'd done badly. She dropped her head again. James hopped off of his drum set stool and walked up to both girls. He put an arm around each of them and grinned. Rose put her right arm around James' waist and grinned too. Lily still stood with her head bowed and a blush on her face.

"Well girls that was…impressive. You have a very good voice for your age, Lily. Why didn't you ever say you took voice lessons? We would have signed you up for Hogwart's choir." Mel said when she walked up to Lily and lifted the young girl's face up. She saw shocked green eyes and smiled kindly.

"I didn't think I was any good, and it was just a hobby." Lily finally smiled. "Am I really that good?" She blushed a little when everyone in the room said yes.

"Then there's you Rose."Harold said with a grin.

"Me?" Rose's voice squeaked.

"Yes you. You are actually very good on the guitar." He smiled at Rose who smiled back.

"Then when James joined in with his great drum playing, you three sounded pretty good. You need more practice together but all of you are good." Mel said and Harold nodded.

"Thank you. So we can use this room as much as we want?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely! Now let's go back downstairs and sing some Christmas carols and drink hot chocolate. We need to brush up because it's going to be Christmas Eve in two days." They all walked out smiling happily.


	9. Christmas and Threats

~*Chapter 9*~

Lily slowly woke up. She opened her eyes and blinked them a couple times then looked to her window. She could see the sun just beginning to rise over the hills behind her house. She got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom across from her room. She started brushing her teeth and tried to remember what the day was. Then she paused mid-brush and her eyes widened. She finally remembered that today was Christmas day. She hurriedly finished brushing her teeth then ran out of the bathroom only to bump into James and send them both sprawling on the floor.

James still couldn't comprehend what happened when Lily offered him a hand up and started apologizing excitedly. He stared at his overactive sister. "Why are you so peppy this morning?" James slurred sleepily trying to wipe the remaining sleep from his eyes.

"James don't you remember what today is?"

James looked at her like she was crazy. "Uhm, Friday?"

Lily sighed exasperatedly. "No, you goof. It's Christmas day, which means presents!" Lily was jumping by the time she finished.

James' eyes got wide and he grinned. "Let's go wake up mom, dad and Rose!"

"Okay, I'll go wake up Rose, and you go wake up mom and dad!" Lily said not realizing she'd called Harold and Melony mom and dad in front of James. She ran off before James could comment on the sudden change.

James was in shock. He'd never heard Lily call his mom and dad anything other than aunt and uncle. He grinned again and figured that Lily finally trusted that Melony and Harold wouldn't leave her like her parents did. He ran off too, and woke up his parents for Christmas.

James, Lily, and Rose were all sitting around the tree surrounded in the remnants of wrapping paper. Lily and Rose were glowing over the necklaces Harold and Melony and James had bought her.

Rose's was white gold with a ruby rose in the middle of the locket. On the back, it said "To our tallest daughter and sister, we love you and we're glad you're up to share this Christmas. Mom, Dad, and James." On the inside of the locket was the family picture Harold and Mel had insisted on taking.

Lily's was silver with an emerald lily in the middle of the locket. On the back of it, it said "To our smallest daughter and sister, we love you and wish you well. Mom, Dad, and James." Rose hadn't gotten anything from James' and Lily's friends because they hadn't known what to get her. She was okay with that though because she hoped that she'd be able to get to know them.

Melony and Harold figured that Lily and Rose wouldn't mind if they put mom and dad instead Mel and Harold and were surprised when Lily and Rose told them that it was perfect. Lily still hadn't called them mom and dad to their faces. She was going to wait until James and Rose had gone to bed. The same picture that was in Rose's locket was in Lily's. Lily had gotten chocolate from Remus, a prank set from Sirius, and a mystery novel from Blair.

James got a family heirloom from his mom and dad. He got an invisibility cloak. He was shocked and thrilled. He knew that the marauders and marauderettes could use it for pranks. He was beyond happy. His other three friends had gotten together and bought him a quidditch set.

All three kids were excited with their gifts. James and Lily insisted on showing Rose the fun side of magic. They told her about all the pranks that they'd pulled throughout the first half of the year. They also told her that their friends from Hogwarts were planning to spend the rest of the holidays with them and were eager to get to know Rose. Rose was slightly nervous to meet Lily and James' friends but wanted to meet some people that she'd be going to the same school with.

For the rest of Christmas day the small family sat around drinking hot chocolate and singing carols. It was just before nine that James, Lily, and Rose had fallen asleep on the living room couch. Melony and Harold started to carry the three kids up to their rooms. They were smiling when they tucked Rose in last. They closed the door quietly behind them and turned and headed down the stairs to start clean up.

"I think this has been one of the best Christmases we've had in a long time Harold."

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one, Mel. I think having Lily and Rose just made it more fun. I think that the children would agree with us too." Harold threw away the plastic cup away then turned and pulled Mel into his arms. "I think we found something special with those two little girls."

"We did Harold, we did. I don't know what I'd do without them now. They're like a permanent fixture in our lives now. We have to listen to Albus' advice and keep an extra eye on them from now on. We can't let deatheaters take those beautiful little girls." Mel buried her head in Harold's shoulder.

"They won't get those girls Mel. I won't let them." Harold gazed over Mel's head with a determined look on his face. He made a silent vow that neither deatheaters nor Voldemort would touch those two girls.

A/N: Hey! So this was just a filler chapter with a little foreshadowing at the end. I had a little trouble with this chap when I wrote it but it came out alright or so I think. Well I'm going to warn you about the next chapter. We're going to be jumping ahead a few years and it's going to get a bit dark. Well now that you know that read and review.


	10. Deatheater Attack Again!

~*Chapter 10*~

A/N: don't forget that we're going to be a couple years ahead of the last chapter so don't get to confused!!

Read on!!

Lily, Rose, and Blair were walking down from the Gryffindor tower. They'd just finished their last OWL exam and had run back to change into something comfortable. Since it was only two weeks away from the end of the school year the teachers had decided to give the students the last two weeks to recuperate. All three had blue jean cut-offs and a different colored tank top from the other two.

Lily's cut-offs were a little older than Rose's or Blair's so they were whiter at the stress points. Her tank top was green and snug across her chest. She was taller but still easily the shortest person in her year. Lily had an hour glass shape and her hair reached mid-back and was still as curly as ever. Her eyes were still the same startling emerald green. She had a towel in her right arm along with sun tan lotion so that she wouldn't burn.

Rose had fortunately gotten into Gryffindor house when she was sorted. Rose's tank top was a bluish gray, the same color her eyes had turned in past couple of years, and was also snug. She was very tall and was all leg. She had a willowy figure. Her hair, unlike Lily's, was cut short into a bob. She'd put two different color streaks in it, dark purple and light blue. She also had a towel in her hand but no lotion because she tanned naturally. She also had the radio that Lily had charmed in third year to work in the castle.

Blair had immediately like Rose when she met her over their Christmas break in first year. Her tank top was purple and had 'Bite me' written on the front and fangs on the back and was snug just like the other two girls' shirts. While Lily and Rose were the two extremes in height Blair was average height. She was curvy too. Blair's hair reached her shoulders and like Rose she had light blue streaks in it. She was also carrying and towel but like Rose carried no lotion. She was in the middle of the two sisters with each of her arms linked with one of the other girls. They were laughing while skipping and singing follow the yellow brick road from the Wizard of Oz. People were staring and laughing but the three of them didn't care. They reached the old tree with low hanging branches that they and the marauders had claimed in second year.

Lily handed her towel to Rose when they sat down, then began to fiddle with the stations of the radio. She found a station that was playing beat it by fall out boy. Lily pulled three sets of head phones out of her pocket. She tapped them with her wand then handed the other two pairs to Blair and Rose. They put them in their ears with the music blaring. Lily rubbed sun tan lotion on her skin while the other two just laid back. When Lily finished, she did exactly what the other two had just done she laid down and put in her earphones. Because they had music blaring in their ears they never heard the marauders come up behind them.

James was the tallest of the three but not by much. His black hair was still as messy as ever and grew even messier when he ran his hand through it. His hazel eyes were hidden behind his glasses that kept falling to the tip of his nose. He was one of the cutest boys in the school. He was tan so he never worried about the sun except for when Lily was outside too. He wasn't worried now because he'd seen her put the sun tan lotion on. He had a giant grin on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes.

The boy on his right was Sirius. He was as tall as James and almost doubly handsome. He let his hair stay in that same shaggy style and his gray eyes only seemed to get darker as he got older. He was also tan but he was tanner than James. He too had a giant grin and a mischievous look.

The boy on James' left was Remus. Remus was the shorter of the two but he was still taller than most. He kept his light brown hair cut short but the front swung in his eyes when he was bent over reading a book. His amber eyes were always in a book or looking around for something. He had a grin on his face but he didn't quite have the mischievous look that the other two. He waved his wand then handed the other two water filled balloons. He held up his hand and counted down from three. When he put down his last finger they threw the water balloons at the girls.

Lily spluttered when she felt the balloon hit her and heard Blair and Rose do the same. She sat up quickly and looked around her. She saw the marauders standing behind them looking innocent. She narrowed her eyes and pointed at them. "You threw the water balloons!" she hissed. "Now we're all wet!" Lily tried to shake her hair out of her face but it just flopped back. She looked down and nearly let out a scream when she saw that it was plastered to her chest and you could see the outline of her bra. She turned her furious eyes on James who backed up a step when he saw her face. "Brother dear, I sure hope you can run fast enough because I'm going to claw your eyes!" After she said that she took off after James who had begun to run already.

The other two were so busy laughing that they didn't notice that the other two girls were just as furious. When Remus finally glanced up, his face paled and he started to back up as Blair stalked after him. He turned around when he nearly tripped and started to run just as James had. They hadn't thought that the girls would react this badly. Remus thanked God that Blair didn't bring out her wand but felt sorry for James when he remembered that Lily had used hers to mess with the head phones. When he glanced back it was to see Blair catching up to him and he cursed her for getting on the quidditch team. He pushed himself to go just a bit faster.

Like Lily Blair was furious that they'd thrown the balloons in a strategic place making all their shirts plastered against their chests. She couldn't believe that Remus would partake in this particular scheme. He was usually such a gentleman and kind. She guessed James and Sirius had rubbed off on him. Blair began to see the fun of it and vowed that she'd get revenge but right now decided to let herself have fun while chasing him. She smiled then sped up to try and catch him.

While the other four were running around Sirius still hadn't clued into Rose being mad at him which was why she was able to tackle him to the ground. Sirius let out an 'oomph' when she rammed into him. They fell so that he was under her to lessen the impact. Rose began to punch him as she got up enough to straddle him. "Wh- what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Sirius tried to catch her hands to keep her from hitting him.

"I'm kicking your ass! You threw a water balloon at me and it hit my chest and now the whole bloody world can see my chest and my bra you idiot!" She continued to pound her frustrations out on him as he fumbled over his words. She was finally starting to calm down. When she was done she just sat back and looked at him. He looked a little frightened and sorry. She smiled at him and patted his cheek. "Now what do you have to say to make everything all right again?" She asked in the most motherly voice she could muster.

"I'm-," Sirius was cut off by a series of cracks and then spells being fired everywhere by deatheaters. He pushed Rose off and the behind him as he stood up. "We have to get back into the castle! Now! Let's go!" Sirius pulled a shaken Rose off the ground and pushed her to run towards the castle with him. They had just reached the entrance hall when they heard James shout and Lily scream. They both turned back and started running to where they heard the screams when they saw something that would be imprinted in their brains for months to come.

~*~*~*~*~Minutes before the attack…

Lily caught up to James and jumped onto his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and one of her arms around his neck as she rubbed her knuckles against his head. "You better have a good reason as to why you want the whole school to know how big my cup size is and the shape of my bra or so help me you will feel my wrath into the next century!" Lily took her arm from around his neck and put both hands to the job of pulling his hair.

"Alright! Alright! Bloody hell, I'm sorry Lils. We just wanted to have some fun since today was the last of those torturous exams! We just wanted to relieve everybody's stress and we didn't realize that the balloons would hit you guys' chests." James sighed when Lily let go of his hair.

"Okay I can accept that. Just don't do it again unless we say we're going to have a water balloon fight. Got it?" Lily asked then rested her head on his shoulder and swung her legs back and forth while James held her up. "I'm sorry about the rage there James. I was just so mad that you'd do something like that to us in front of the whole school. I'm sure that Rose and Blair are getting back at Sirius and Remus. You know I think that those four like each other. Well at least I know that Rose likes Sirius and Blair likes Remus, but I don't know if Sirius and Remus like them back."

"Well I might be able to help you out but I need some incentive." James smirked when he heard Lily huff and sigh. He took that as a cue to tell her what he had in mind. "I'm thinking that I'm allowed to buy you one expensive gift without any complaints and you obligated to keep it, not return it and give the money back to me." James added since Lily had done this repeatedly in the past.

"That doesn't sound very fair on my part. I think I'll change it to something that is very special. If you find something that you think would be extremely special to me then I won't complain and will whole heartedly tell you that I love it. Deal?" Lily said thinking that the deal sounded fair to her. She got information and James got to buy her something special, expensive or not, with no complaints from Lily.

"Well, I guess that sounds fair and I like your idea about the gift better than mine so yes it is definitely a deal, Lilykins." James used Lily's hated nickname just to mess with her.

"Don't call me that! How many times have I repeatedly told you and Rose that?" Lily sighed in exasperation and slithered down James back to be able to lecture him better.

"I was just kidding, Lils. No need to worry, it won't become permanent. Now to the information you wanted. Remus does, in fact, like Blair. Sirius I believe likes Rose. I'm not really sure as he won't talk to me about it. So there is the information you wanted, now I need to think of a gif-," James was interrupted mid-shout because deatheaters suddenly appeared in a circle around Lily and himself. He pulled Lily behind him and heard her take out her wand as he did. They were standing back to back. He could feel Lily shaking with fear but knew that she'd be okay as long as he was with her. "What do you want?" James looked around at the people around himself and Lily.

"What do we want? Why we want what we couldn't get five years ago. We want the little red head and the other seeing as how they're both muggleborns and for just the fact that we wanted them five years ago too." There was a smirk in the woman's voice, or what sounded like a woman behind the mask.

The voice seemed so familiar to Lily and yet she couldn't place it. She trained her wand on the woman that had just spoken. When she finally began to think of where she could have heard the voice before, she finally realized that it was the same voice of the woman who'd put her under the Cruciatus curse five years before. She looked around and most of the builds in the group around the two of them. She noticed there was a lot more than four deatheaters this time around. There were about ten of them but only five or six were fully focused on the two in the middle. The others were throwing out spells at the students outside. Lily turned back to what was happening around her. She saw that the ones who were paying attention pulled out wands and pointed it at the two of them. When Lily realized what was going to happen, she cast a silent shielding charm just as curses were thrown at her and James. The only thing was that she'd only casted a shielding charm for James and not herself so she was hit with almost three Cruciatus curses at the same time. That's when she screamed.

James was startled when a shielding charm was thrown in front of him just as two curses were thrown at him. He spun around when he heard Lily scream and realized that Lily must have realized what was about to happen and had tried to protect him leaving herself unprotected. He saw Lily screaming and twitching on the ground and realized that the three curses that were used were all Cruciatus and that all three were still in use. He threw a shield charm in front of Lily to stop the curses and then was immediately hit with the Cruciatus himself. James' shield charm dropped and Lily began screaming and twitching just like James was.

Remus and Blair were running and shooting spells at any deatheaters they saw. They saw a group of deatheaters in a loose circle and immediately recognized the two students in the middle of the circle as their friends. They ran faster and started to battle the deatheaters in the circle that were shooting spells at students. They saw Lily and James fall and heard both of them screaming. They both fought with more vengeance than any thought the two kindest students in the school could have. They were soon joined by Rose and Sirius. The former was sheet white and shaking, but still shooting spells with frightening accuracy. They soon heard another series of cracks and were joined by aurors. They soon spotted Harold Potter in the mix. Rose realized that her dad was here and stopped shaking though she was still pale.

When Harold Potter had gotten the notice that there was a deatheater attack on Hogwarts, he'd started praying that his children and their friends weren't caught up in the attack. He gathered a team of the best aurors he had and they apparated to the now accessible Hogwarts. Harold saw a circle of deatheaters around two students who were screaming in pain and almost flashed back to the day he'd rescued Lily and Rose. He couldn't see who the students in the middle of the group of deatheaters were. He looked around and saw his Remus, Blair, Sirius, and Rose all battling some of the deatheaters in the circle.

His blood turned cold when he realized that Lily and James were nowhere to be found. He prayed that they weren't the ones in the middle of the circle. He fired spell after spell at the deatheaters but couldn't seem to hit them. He finally stunned one and looked into the circle to find his son and other daughter were the students screaming in the middle of the circle. He fought harder to reach them. He saw one of the deatheaters near the one that was casting a spell that was making his Lily scream whisper something in the other deatheaters ear. He watched in horror when he wasn't able to reach his children in time to get them before the deatheaters apparated and took an unconscious James and Lily with them.

A/N: As I said before it's going to get pretty dark and gloomy. There is mention of rape but I don't go into detail about the whole thing. I'm preparing you for if you don't like anything to do with rape and you want you can skip over that little part or the whole chapter. I don't think that you'll fall behind if you do skip over the whole thing. Well that's all I have to say for now. Review and tell me your opinions on how I did my first fight scene!!!

~Lauren};]


	11. Sending Out Prayers of Help

Hey guys! NO! Don't throw rotten tomatoes! I know I know! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I got kind of side tracked….I'm back but I won't be updating every week…maybe like every month or so….Well as you can kind of see I've decided to rewrite from chapter 11 on up….and I have to say that it's going to be almost totally different! So even though you're probably REALLY mad at me read and review and tell me if you like this better even if it is shorter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter and all the really cool stuff that comes with him, otherwise I'd have started with the marauder era and moved on from there!

* * *

*~Chapter 11~*

When they hit the ground after apparating, Lily and James fell to their hands and knees panting. They could still feel the multiple Cruciatus curses that had been cast on them and were sore in every place you could think of. Two deatheaters took their wands and put them in their pockets as they hauled the two teens up. Lily moaned and James grunted as the pain hit them when they were standing and had started walking. Neither even tried to attempt to get away because they knew it would cause them more pain than they were already in.

They were being half dragged into an old rickety-looking house but when they were brought inside it looked as if it had just been built. They didn't show any surprise because they knew it was magic. Their captors took them past the entrance hall, kitchen, and an assortment of rooms until they reached a hidden staircase. They were brought into the dungeon it led to. As they walked down the short hall they counted a total of about 8 cells. None of them had doors and what looked like a small window with bars in it.

Finally after two minutes Lily and James' captors reached the last cell on the right. The one on the left was had around thirteen people in it. Adults made up most of the bunch but there were a few children ranging from six to thirteen years old. Most of them were staring off into space and didn't notice the two teens and deatheaters. They looked like the fight and the life had been sucked out of them. Others, including most of the children, who still looked like they still had fight and will left in them looked at the teens with tears, sympathy, and fear for their lives in the their eyes.

Lily and James watched as a deatheater waved his wand and a whole in the cell's bars opened and allowed the deatheaters to shove James into the room but not Lily. James quickly turned around, despite the pain, when he realized that Lily wasn't with him. He tried to grab Lily through the hole in the bars but before he could even get his hand through the hole the deatheater waved his wand and the bars were back. The deatheater holding Lily had a sadistic smile on his face and threw Lily over his shoulder and laughed viciously when lily gave a short scream from the pain.

"What the hell are doing with her? Bring her back here! Where are you taking her?" James stretched his arm through a hole in the middle of two bars and tried to grab Lily but it was smacked away by the deatheater who opened the door to the cell.

"Oh, no need to worry about your sister over there. Me and my friend over there are going to take _real_ good care of her. She won't be back until _much_ later." The deatheater laughed when James tried to get to him through the bars. "No need to be jealous somebody's gonna come soon for you too. Only your treatment won't be like hers."

James could still hear that malicious laugh when the deatheater's steps could no longer be heard. James backed into the wall to his right and slid down. All he could think about was what those vile creatures were doing to his best friend. James hadn't thought of Lily as his sister since third year. They were close but they were closer than brother and sister. James put his head in his hands and let tears flow down his cheeks as he begged whatever gods there were in heaven to protect Lily and keep her alive.

~*~

Lily fought the man carrying her. She wasn't so innocent as to not know what he meant when he said he was going to take "care" of her. Lily didn't know what was happening until she felt a hand hit her bum, hard. She had tears in her eyes and could still feel the stinging when the man carrying her spoke.

"It won't do to have you fighting us little girl because if you do we'll hit harder and with other things than our hands and fists. So you should do as your told and shut-up and be still until we get where we're going." Lily could practically hear the smirk when she stopped fighting and started shaking as the man said, "Good girl."

They walked for a few more minutes before Lily felt them stop and heard them open a door. She didn't begin to really panic until the one carrying her dropped her on a bed and began to tie her hands and feet. One of the men grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. Lily felt her stomach tie itself into tighter knots at the disgusting smile on the man's face. That was the only part of the two men's faces that she could actually see. The bastard grabbed her left breast and squeezed hard and lily gave a pained moan which only made the deatheater and his friend grin wider.

"Oh, we're going to have some fun with this beauty before the Dark Lord gets her. After all he only said we couldn't have sex with her not that we couldn't mess with her." The deatheater on the left snickered.

"Quite right my friend, quite right." With that said they proceeded to do everything but actually take Lily's virginity and when they were done they left the bound girl wearing nothing a torn blanket on the bed and went to get one of the younger applicants take the girl back to her cell.

Lily's mind wasn't shut down but if you were to look at her eyes you would definitely think so. Her thoughts were centered on the thought that she was dirty and she had to have a bath soon or she'd go crazy. She tried not to think about the things they'd made her do to them and what they'd done to her. She heard the door open and began shaking waiting for more of the same punishment. She was so scared she didn't even realize she was mumbling. "No more, please. I'll be good, just no more. No more." Tears were running down her face.

"Lily? Oh, no Lily, not you. I didn't think it was true when they said they had you and James." Lily's eyes shot open at the familiar voice. She saw a face she never thought she'd see in this kind of place.

"Sev?"

* * *

Well to those of you who are still reading this….THANK YOU!.....now that that's out of the way please, please, please review! If you do you get a cyber cookie and dark chocolate truffle!

~Lauren}=]


	12. Hope

**A/N: **Alright guys! I was having a spot of trouble with this chapter but i finally finished and i like it better than the last chapter 12 i had out so i'm hoping you guys do too! Please read and review to tell me if you like where this is going or not!!!

**Disclaimer: I really don't need to say this do I??**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Hope**

Harold fell to his knees when the group disappeared. The castle was in chaos around him but he could only see his children's faces as they were apparated away; they held fear and pain. Harold stared straight at the spot they disappeared. He was head auror; he was supposed to be able to protect them from any kind of threat and yet he hadn't done so. He heard a wail come from behind him and turned his head to see who it was. Harold was shocked to see it was his other daughter who was crying out in desperation. He got off his knees with difficulty and walked to Rose.

When Harold finally got next to her, he knelt down beside her and folded her into his arms. At first she fought him and banged her fists on his chest and shoulders but he just held her tighter, then, finally, she gripped his shirt and just let out her tears.

"We were right there, Daddy. We could have saved them." Rose's words were muffled by his shirt and her tears but they could understand her just fine. "How are we going to find them daddy? What if they kill them? What if they make James join them to protect Lily? You know he'd do that for her, for any of us. What in the world are we going to tell mom?"

"Shh, baby girl. I'll figure this out; I'll get them back alive. You let me worry about telling mom. We'll get through this." Harold sounded like he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince Rose. He rocked her back and forth until she started to go from sobbing to sniffling.

"You're right, Dad." Harold looked Rose in the eyes and saw a deep determination in those two-tone eyes. "We will get them back and they will be alive, no matter what we have to do." Rose looked around her and noticed that all of their friends were around her dad and her. She looked at them and said, "That means you guys too. You're all as much family as dad and mom are." She gave a small smile when they all nodded back at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~With Melony*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Melony was in her kitchen baking cookies. She and Harold were going to go and visit Arthur and Molly Weasley. Poor Molly had just had her second child, Charlie, and with little Bill at four and just as wild as any child Molly was wearing herself a little thin.

Melony suddenly got a bad feeling like something was wrong with a person in her little family. She checked the cookies and then walked into the room that held a clock that showed where each member of her family was or how they were doing. She checked Harold's hand on the clock and saw that he was distressed and then moved onto the others. What she saw when she looked at her children's hands chilled her to the core. Rose's was the same as Harold's on distress but James and Lily's were hovering just above abducted. The towel her hands had been worrying fell unnoticed to the floor.

"No!" Melony's shocked whisper was like a pen dropping in the silent room. Her hands began shaking as she brought them to her lips. Tears of fear and dread began pouring down her face. She stared at her children's smiling faces on their hands. It wasn't long after their hands finally came to rest on that dreaded location that Melony collapsed on the floor. That would be how Molly Weasley found her friend when she came to check on her an hour later. She would also find a smoking oven that anti-fire wards had luckily contained.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*With Lily and Severus*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sev?" Lily looked into her friend's eyes. She could feel her shock at seeing him in this dreaded place begin to replace itself with fear. "W-What are you doing here? I-I thought you said you wouldn't even think of becoming a Death Eater!"

Severus didn't know whether or not he should tell one of his few friends the truth. If he did that decision could get both of them killed. If he didn't, Lily would never even speak to him again not to mention probably turn him over to the authorities. Severus decided that telling Lily was his best option. "I was forced into the mark by my dad. If I had said no then I would be dead by now. I went to Dumbledore as soon as I possibly could." Severus paused in his explanation and took a look at Lily. He didn't know when he'd been ordered to get the 'toy' in this room that it would be his friend. She was covered in scratches and blood. He pulled his eyes away when he came to a part that was private but uncovered. He looked at her clothes on the floor and saw that they were slightly torn. He quickly repaired them and handed them to her to put back on. "Lily… are you going to be able to put these on by yourself?"

Lily blushed and shook her head. "I-it hurts to much Sev." She gave a small smile when Sev blushed and nodded. She helped him as much as she could to put her clothes back on but it wasn't much. "What are you supposed to do with me Sev?" She had a tinge of fear in her voice.

"I'm supposed to bring you back to the cell you were in before they pulled you out." He looked into her eyes and saw a small spark of relief in the emeralds. "I don't think we'll see anyone on the short walk from here to there so I'll be able to carry you instead of you having to walk okay?" He gave her a small smile when she nodded. When he picked her up, Severus tried with all of his might not to jostle her too much but it was slightly unavoidable and Lily let out a quiet whimper.

As they began walking, Severus realized that he'd never asked if anyone had been taken with her. When he got a nod, his stomach sank. "Who was it, Lils?"

The use of her nickname brought tears to her eyes. "It's James. He tried to protect me but there were too many and they took us when aurors finally showed up. I think I saw Dad running towards us." Lily closed her eyes and replayed the last moments before they were kidnapped.

"When I get out of here I'll go find your dad and Dumbledore and help them get you out of here. Don't worry, Lils." Severus hugged her closer to his chest. When he got to the dungeons he listened and when he didn't hear anyone down there continued to carry Lily as he was. He walked down the row of cells until he came to the last one. Severus saw James sitting in the corner that faced the door. James had his long legs drawn up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. He'd never seen the confidant boy look so broken. When Severus opened the door and walked in, James' head shot up and Severus saw that his face was tear stained and James' eyes were blood shot. "James come help me put Lily on the cot in the corner. She's hurting and I don't want to jostle her too much."

James jumped up and rushed to help Severus put Lily on the mattress. He finally looked at his best friend, his Lily, when she was lying comfortably on the cot. James almost broke down when he all the bruises and cuts. "Oh, Lily, what did they do? Did they…" James couldn't continue on but it seemed that Lily knew what he meant and she reluctantly nodded. James laid his head on the mattress and let the tears come then.

"James if I had known that it was you two that they were taking from the school today I would have told Dumbledore sooner. I tried to get to school from here faster but it might have alerted the loyal Death Eaters that I wasn't so loyal and I would have been in the same place as you." Severus knelt by his classmate and put a hand on his shoulder. James and Severus weren't friends but they'd always been polite to each other in Lily's presence but Severus knew that right now James needed a friend and Lily couldn't provide that because of her situation at that point in time. "I'm going to go straight to Dumbledore and your father as soon as I get out of here so try to keep them from getting Lily again."

"Why are you even in this place, Severus?" James picked up his head and Severus saw a small light of defeat in James' eyes and knew that Dumbledore and the aurors would have to work fast to get them and the rest of the prisoners out of here before they gave up.

"Ask Lily as soon as I'm gone." Severus heard steps coming from down the hall and immediately turned his concerned face into a sneer. "Filthy mudblood and blood traitor." He said it loud enough that the person walking could hear him then he whispered, "Stay safe. I'm going to send help." Severus walked out of there with a slight swish of his robes.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Gosh you guys are NOT gonna like this! I just can't think of where to go with my story from here so I'm putting it up for adoption! Now calm down now tomato throwing allowed! Anyway I will need what that person would write as the next chapter so I can read and see if I like how they write and so on….. I want to put this story in good hands so please tell me if you would like to adopt this story! You are welcome to make whatever changes you want to the other chapters as long as the main ideas get transferred….just send me a message and I'll give you my e-mail for you to send the chapter to! Thanks to all the people who supported me on this story and told me I write well. I'm not giving up on writing totally but it'll probably only be one or two-shots since I can't seem to stick with a long story….once again I'm real sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me!

~L.A.G.=[


End file.
